Moonlight Miraculous
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi chooses to continue her education in Paris to get away from the stress of living with her parents, she arrives before the Miraculous are handed out. How will this change things for her, Japan, and the Miraculous Holders since she receives the Fox Miraculous.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi, there, my name is Tsukino Usagi, daughter of Ikuko and Kenji, older sister to Shingo. Everyone always seems to have the misguided impression that I have an idyllic life. That is far from the truth. Getting locked out for bad grades is not an isolated incident. Most parents would help their children to study, or hire them a tutor if them studying on their own is not working. My parents never did that for me, it has always been assumed that I'm lazy. If asked to recite a math problem out loud or give the answer aloud, then I have no problems with that. I am one of the students that have fallen through the cracks, as it were, when it comes to being undiagnosed for learning disabilities. I'd probably still be unaware if not for taking a test at a special cram school designed to find those with learning disabilities.

Thanks to this cram school, which I now attend everyday after school, my grades are more respectable. You would think this would satisfy my mother, since the Cram School is free. They don't even have to pay for me to attend, yet I find I still fall short of their expectations. Shingo could literally bring home an average grade, and he would get sympathy since he's an A/B student most of the time. He's allowed to have an off test or two while I am held to an unfair standard by our parents. Being told that I'm lazy all the time is not a good thing. Being compared to Umino, _all the time_ , and coming up short is damaging to my self-esteem. If these would be isolated incidents it would be one thing, however they are not isolated in nature. Everytime I bring home a grade that is lower than Umino's my mother's comments _always_ follow the same vein, 'Why can't she have a more responsible daughter?' Even Shingo has commented on my being locked out numerous times. How does that not raise up red flags for anyone about how I am treated at home.

As it is, I am sincerely hoping I can earn a scholarship to an art school outside of Japan. I might actually do better away from my mother and her demoralizing influence. I do my damnedest to bring home good grades, found a place where I can get the educational assistance I need, for free, and I still am considered not good enough? Fortunately my interest in languages has opened up that avenue of escape. A school that focuses on art while teaching the other things necessary as well. That's what I need, and I will work hard to gain the grades necessary to earn my way out of Japan. I may love my home country, but I need a break before I break. I have taken to reading books in French, English, and Italian as those are the languages I am most focused on. Here's hoping I can escape, and finally manage to heal from all the damage my family has done to me.

I read manga because it's not boring, it holds my interest unlike those boring books I am forced to read for Juuban Municipal Middle School. My Cram School uses different books that are actually interesting to read, they keep us unique students involved. Well, I need to go study so I can secure my education outside of Japan. I've already filled out the forms for a student visa that does not require parental permission. My primary teacher at Cram School, Tomoko Mitsumi, has met my parents, and decided to help fill out those forms. With my teacher agreeing to act as my legal guardian when I'm abroad learning, there is no need to involve my parents. After all, my parents had proven they don't care to help me with my educational needs.

My paternal grandmother has agreed to allow me to leave, as I am her heiress. Apparently none of her children had the right temperament, and until Shingo showed that he could make decisions for himself without worrying about parental approval he wouldn't even be considered in the line of succession. Grandma had agreed to let me legally change my name, of which I had chosen Naeva Albarn, I'd rather be an Albarn than a Tsukino right now. Little did I know that my decision to study abroad would have far reaching consequences.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _This is book, manga, song, and movie titles_

Unless I write in another language, the conversation is in English to give all parties practice with speaking said language. Translations will be after the words as well.

This will also be slightly AU as well with the addition of Volpina to the Miraculous Holders.

Paris, France:

Naeva Albarn breathes in the air around her, feeling the tension flow from her shoulders. Getting into the Monet Academy of Art and Academics had been the best thing to ever happen to her. Her grandmother had tricked her parents into signing legal guardian rights to her Cram School teacher, Tomoko-sensei. Now she could have a clean break while trying to recover from the emotional and psychological damage her parents, particularly her mother, inflicted upon her. Never being considered good enough had taken a toll on her. She'd be undergoing therapy while here in France at the Japanese Consulate, considering she happened to be a demon huntress. She loved her job as a demon huntress, the training had been hellacious, but so worth it in the end. Before boarding the plane she'd dyed her blonde hair to a more neutral color of brown. This would help her to blend in better. She had also left behind that iconic hairstyle as well, her mother had been the one to put it up into the proper style, or so she had declared. She'd been made fun of for that hairstyle for years.

Now, she left her hair down, held back by a purple headband. She was currently wearing black boots, gray leggings, and a black mini halter dress. She had remade herself entirely after it was confirmed she was leaving Japan behind. No one her age should ever feel the need to leave home in order to save themselves. She had removed herself from a toxic situation, no matter how many people told her she was exaggerating the situation with her mother. She had promptly cut herself off from everyone in her former life save for Furuhata Motoki and the Osakas. She had always gone to the Osakas home after her mother locked her out. Osaka Mayumi knew she wasn't exaggerating. She was constantly told, ' Bringing home such bad grades, you don't deserve to be in this house, get out. ' She may have pared that down a little, but the message was the same.

She's met by her host family Tom Dupain, his wife Sabine Cheng, and their daughter Marinette Dupain-Cheng, " Monsieur Dupain, Cheng-san, and Marinette-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. "

Sabine is surprised that Naeva greeted her with her last name first, " The pleasure is all ours, Miss Albarn. "

" You do know that I came here from Tokyo, right, Cheng-san? " Naeva asks as she garners help in hauling her luggage to their car.

Sabine blinks, " No, my husband neglected to mention that. "

Tom freezes, " Sorry, honey, I forgot that Naeva would actually know how to greet you properly though she did hesitate a little with Marinette. "

" She's half French and half Chinese. How was I supposed to know if she preferred being greeted in the Western or Eastern style? " Naeva points out practically.

" I don't really mind, actually. " Marinette says, " You'll be attending the Monet Academy of Art and Academics, right? "

" Oui(Yes), I prefer drawing to fashion designing, yes, I know that requires a fair skill at drawing as well, but I'm aiming for manga-ka. I would be willing to let you design clothes for me as long as you take into consideration that I do happen to be a fully licensed and accredited demon huntress. I did take the tests to be certified to act in other countries as well. " Naeva states.

" Any colors to avoid? " Marinette asks her.

" Pink, no bunnies, and no rayon. " Naeva states.

" Why no bunnies? "

" Before my grandmother allowed me to legally change my name I was known as Tsukino Usagi, translation of Usagi is? "

Marinette winces, " Ouch, let me guess, you've had the bunny theme shoved down your throat, huh? "

" Oui(Yes), my mother thought it was funny to have my entire room in the bunny theme with moons and stars thrown in as well. You can use kitsunes though. "

" Do you have any idea what type of manga you wish to draw? " Mr. Dupain asks.

" I do, I want to at least do history as manga. It would be historically accurate, and bring it to life for students like me that get bored reading straight up facts all the time. "

" Oh, like _Samurai X_ and its successor, _Rurouni Kenshin_ , right? " Marinette asks her.

" Precisely, those of us that read those manga got high marks during the tests for those periods. _InuYasha_ is good for the Warring States Era. I figure I could research an era here in France and do that for a project. I will need to go to the Japanese Consulate once a week, at least for counseling sessions. It has to be the consulate because of the fact I'm a Demon Huntress. " Naeva informs her host family.

That stops the protests, she'd likely be talking about things that only a therapist that was licensed to handle demon hunters/huntresses, and had the proper security clearances. Only China and Japan really had demon hunters/huntresses anymore for a profession. " Naeva, you want clothes you can fight in no matter the situation, right? " Marinette asks her.

" Oui porquoi(Yes, why)? " Naeva asks her, she needed to get practical experience with French after all.

" Well, do demon hunters/huntresses have their clothing treated differently? " Marinette asks her.

" Certain kanji are sown invisibly into the clothing, like flame, water, cold, heat, magic, and tear resistance, some special order self-repairing clothing along with having them not show blood as well. Less likely awkward questions will be asked. " Naeva states, and digs into her _Fairy Tail_ messenger bag that she had gotten a demon hunting supply store. She finally finds what she was looking for, though getting it written in French had been a bitch and a half. She hands the book to Marinette who looks startled, " That should tell you everything you need to know. "

Marinette reads the introduction to the book and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise the further she reads, " You brought a book along that tells me how to make clothes for demon hunters/huntresses? "

" I learned that you happen to be a budding fashion designer so I took the liberty to hunt that down. Actually I had to talk to a certain youkai to have her translate the book into French for me. " Naeva says, " She likes a challenge, and loves the amount of chaos I can create when someone pisses me off. "

" Kitsune then? " Sabine asks.

" Oui(Yes), her name is Yomiki, she's a scholar and a trickster. " Naeva ripostes.

Naeva yawns as they reach their destination, but buys a raspberry cappuccino to offset her weariness. She'd have to get her body used to Paris time, which meant not going to sleep until it was night in Paris, even if her body was yearning for sleep.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto stares in astonishment as Sailor Mars is the first one awakened by Luna, what the hell was going on anyhow? Where was the Hime? She looks back further in time, finding out that the Hime had gained a scholarship and student visa to go to France for her education. How the hell had that happened, and why hadn't she noticed. Damned thing was she'd have to let things play out as everyone, including the Hime, had free will. She had every right to choose to leave Japan to receive her education somewhere else.

Paris, France:

Naeva smiles as she wakes up the next day, she'd arrived before school started. She goes through her morning routine, Sabine hands her a raspberry cappuccino that Tom had gotten, and she was out the door. She's just finished her cappuccino when she sees an old Chinese man get bumped, causing him to drop his things. She was quick to help him and she smiles, " Humanity as a whole can be quite horrible, can't they? I have to get going, sorry I can't stick around. "

The Chinese man smiles mysteriously, " Yes, she is worthy of a Miraculous. Not the Ladybug earrings though. Maybe the Fox Tail necklace instead. "

Naeva relaxes when she arrives to school on time, she loved the fact that she didn't have to wear a uniform. She's unaware of the fact that Marinette, while running late, also saves the same man as well. It was at this moment that Naeva's fate truly diverts from what it could have been. Meeting the Guardian of the Kwamis happens to be a major tipping point, though Naeva doesn't know this at the time. During lunch she talks with Cher Dupont, no relation to any famous Duponts, as she was quick to point out. Cher has chestnut colored eyes, auburn colored hair, and is wearing a green blouse with black skinny jeans, green platform shoes, fleur de lis earrings with a matching necklace, and her nails were painted to resemble the French Flag. The only other person she talks with during lunch is Andrien Bonheur, his first name meaning man or warrior and his last meaning good luck, as he was quick to tell her. He has hazel colored eyes and a hair color between brown and black. He's currently wearing a black graphic tee with Lucy Heartfilia from _Fairy Tail_ on it, blue relaxed fit jeans, black and red tennis shoes, and Saint Cecilia medal hanging from a chain around his neck. She learned Saint Cecilia is the patron saint of musicians.

Her school did happen to have a damned good music department as well. Andrien and Cher had no hidden agendas when it came to getting to know her. They happened to be the oddballs of the school after all. Cher wanted to be a fashion designer desperately, but Chloé Bourgeois had gotten her blacklisted from the school she really wanted to attend, same with Andrien, he'd had the audacity to turn her down for a date. Monet Academy of Art and Academics was working to be able to teach all forms of art, hence the kick ass music department, and the sewing classes they offered as well. That and they did not allow themselves to be bullied by spoiled children and parents. Ironically this netted them far more donations from their alumni after they made it big.

Once she gets back to her new home she finds a small black box on her desk, apparently hosting her had given the Dupain-Cheng's the opportunity to remodel. She had her own room, and she flicks the tv on with the remote. Her eyes widen as she takes the what she was seeing in. She dives for the box and opens it. A small orange fox like creature appears from inside of it, and there is also a necklace with an orange fox tail with a white tip inside said box, " I am Kitsuna, a Kwami. I grant the powers of illusion, super strength, enhanced speed, reflexes, and agility. Now, depending on how many tails you have depends on if you have any other powers you gain. Your main weapon will be a whip. Your help will be needed to deal with Stoneheart whom was created by the villainous wielder of the Moth Miraculous. Only Ladybug can purify the Akuma. To transform you say, Tails Up. "

" Kitsuna, Tails Up! " Naeva soon has on an orange face mask, body suit, and five tails sprouting from the back of her uniform tipped with white. Volpina rolls her shoulders and teleports out, using her own powers, any good demon huntress learned to teleport before they were allowed out in the field alone. Seeing Ladybug leave her home tells her that Marinette is Ladybug. She races off towards Stoneheart and finds someone else that had transformed. The vixen heroine smirks, " Hello there, Cat Boy, I'm Volpina. "

" Chat Noir. "

Volpina manages to leap up out of the way of Ladybug's misfired attempt to travel by her yo-yo while Chat Noir ends up getting hit by her, " I'll go on ahead, Chat Noir, you only get one shot with your super power, and once you use it there are five minutes before you revert back. I listened to the whole orientation. "

Volpina teleports off easily enough, and sighs. From the news footage she knew hitting the super villain, Stoneheart, wouldn't work. Instead she keeps him busy, allowing the civilians at the sports arena, a soccer field from what she could see, to escape, " Chat Noir, hitting him physically will only make him bigger, keep him busy until Ladybug gains enough confidence to do her job. "

" Got it, Volpina. Why don't you have a problem with this? "

" My day job is similar. " Volpina deadpans.

Chat Noir goggles at her before they both leap away, " What's your power anyhow, teleportation? "

" No, that one is necessary for my day job. I'm a Kitsune, so illusion and whatever the other four tails give me as well. Kitsuna didn't know, so they're probably dependent upon me in all likelihood. " Volpina states.

" Huh, so, how are we going to go about keeping Stoney here contained until Ladybug gains her confidence? " Chat Noir asks her.

The vixen heroine shrugs before somersaulting to her left while Chat Noir backflips away as well. That was when Ladybug gained her confidence and joins the battle. With her directions and the use of her lucky charm they turned the poor boy back. Volpina curses under her breath when she let the Akuma go, " Ladybug, remember, you have to capture and purify the akuma. "

Ladybug's eyes widen in horror, " Oh no, what have I done? "

" Relax, we recharge our Kwami with their preferred foods, and head back out to do damage control. Chat Noir and I can keep things contained, I hope, while you find and purify that akuma. If necessary I can get the Demon Hunters and Huntresses to help out as well, well, those cleared for international operations anyhow. " Volpina says and teleports out with Chat Noir. Their transformations end and Naeva rolls her shoulders, " Guess I better give my demon hunting brethren the heads up that they may be needed, I'm Naeva Albarn and I'm in Paris attending the Monet Academy of Art and Academics. "

" Adrien Agreste, prisoner in my own home because my dad refuses to let me out of his sight. "

" That should change soon, Adrien, we'll exchange contact info, I know whom Ladybug is, and get new phones for our other identities, I can probably get those through my grandmother or the Japanese Consulate. " Naeva states.

" If your Japanese why Naeva? "

" My paternal grandmother let me legally change my name. My original name translates into Rabbit of the Moon. I left Japan with her blessing as well. " Naeva says.

" Why did you leave? " Adrien asks her.

" I left because I needed to get away from my mother, I was constantly being locked out for bringing home bad grades. I found someplace that was doing free testing for learning disabilities, and discovered I suffer from Attention Deficit Hypertension Disorder, and Dyscalculia, the math version of Dyslexia. Even with documented proof of my learning disabilities I was still considered a no good, lazy slacker by my mother. I got to attend a Cram School for free that specializes in teaching unique students like me. " Naeva states.

Adrien winces at how blandly she said that, " That bad, huh? "

" Hai(Yes). " Naeva says absentmindedly.

Adrien chuckles, " I'll help you with your French, and you teach me how to read, write, and speak Japanese, sound fair? "

" I'd like that, so while you still have some freedom what would you like to do, Monsieur Agreste? "

" Well, Mademoiselle Albarn, how about I take you out for some ice cream, my treat? " Adrien suggests.

While the teens go to get some ice cream they happen to learn what their Kwami eat to recharge. Kitsuna happens to adore Green Tea flavored pocky. That made things easier for Naeva, all she had to do was requisition a refilling box of the treat for her Kwami. Plagg on the other hand happened to like Camembert cheese. Naeva drags Adrien to the Japanese Consulate to make her report, and requisition refilling supplies of green tea flavored pocky along with the cheese. Adrien is surprised at how accommodating they're being until he finds out Naeva's rank as a demon huntress. They also took it under advisement that the demon hunters/huntresses would need to be put on standby. They ended up receiving what was necessary to recharge their Kwami before they left. They also promised to send someone to deal with Adrien's father so he could get some real world experience.

Once their Kwamis have eaten their fill of their chosen foods Naeva texts Marinette to ask if she was ready to get back to work to catch that Akuma. Yes, she knew the truth since she had the Fox Miraculous. The Consulate had promised to get demon hunting type phones to Naeva as soon as possible. Marinette replies back with an affirmative so the other two holders transform to deal with keeping Stoneheart contained should he transform again. As long as they didn't use their spells, so to speak they would stay transformed indefinitely. It was using them that started the countdown to their transformations ending.

Volpina and Chat Noir both start cursing when Ivan re-akumatizes due to the actions of Chloé Bourgeois. Chat frowns at the actions of his childhood friend, he had no idea she acted like such a brat to everyone else. " I am so glad I do not have to put up with her. My new acquaintances at school ended up there because of her. The one guy dared to turn her down for a date, and the girl, I don't know why Chloé blacklisted her from the school you want to attend, but she did. "

Chat's frown becomes even more pronounced even as they work to contain Stoneheart while giving Ladybug enough time to capture the akuma. Volpina uses her whip to distract their opponent, being careful not to hit him with it. Chat follows her lead since he remembered the fact that Stoneheart gets bigger with each physical strike against him. Since they were warned the demon hunters and huntresses cleared for international operations kept the people turned to stone by the akuma contained while they waited for the Miraculous Holders to get the job done. Volpina curses when Stoneheart manages to get a hit in on her, which sends her careening straight into the side of the school, leaving an impact crater, sure damage was highly mitigated while transformed, but it still fucking hurt. Chat uses his staff to pole vault over to her, and help the vixen out of her impact crater, " If not for the fact that he happens to be an innocent victim I would soooo make him pay for this. As it fucking stands, the holder of the Moth Miraculous will be getting one helluva beatdown delivered by yours truly. " Volpina snaps, as soon as she's out of her crater, then she shoves Chat out of the way, barely dodging the fucking car that was thrown at them.

She uses her whip's ability to talk to the other Miraculous Holders to contact Ladybug, even as she dodges another projectile, this one a power pole, " Not to rush you or anything, Ladybug, but we're getting slammed here, deal with that damned akuma already! "

Where she is Ladybug winces, Naeva was not happy. Since Volpina had said she could mobilize the demon hunters and huntresses she knew whom had the Fox Miraculous. " I'm hunting for it as fast as I can, Volpina. How are you and Chat Noir? "

" Oh, I got slammed into a certain school on fashion design, Chat had to pull me out of my impact crater, and we're dodging car sized projectiles. " Volpina says conversationally, even as she somersaults out of the way of another projectile, this one a huge hunk of the ground that Stoneheart had ripped up.

Ladybug assures them she'll work as fast as she can before disconnecting. Volpina quickly goes into several backflips at the same time Chat does, " This is not going to be easy. " Chat says.

" No kidding, but we can't use our powers either unless we want to become powerless, and leave the civilians with no means of defense. " Volpina states. She tackles Chat before teleporting them behind Stoneheart.

" May I just say, I am very grateful that you can teleport, dear Vixen. " Chat says when he sees the area where he had been. Stoneheart had thrown power pole with a transformer on it this time, a transformer that had exploded, turning the area into a smoking crater.

" Why, dear Kitty, of course you can. " Volpina ripostes.

Chat Noir blinks and then he grins, so she'd flirt back, huh? They head back into battle, keeping Stoneheart, the original, contained at Chat and Ladybug's school. Well, Chat's school if he could actually make it through the doors. The Japanese Consulate was working on it for him, seeing as how his father wasn't about to piss off someone that had more financial influence than he did. Volpina spins on her heel to dodge Stoneheart's arm, only to take a kick to the diaphragm, resistance to damage or not, that winded her, " Chat, keep him busy. " Volpina calls out as she reaches into her subspace pocket, she had no idea why she had one, just that she did, and downs a whole dark chocolate bar in five minutes. The Vixen Heroine rejoins the fight, allowing Chat to have some rest, that was when Ivan reverted again. Volpina uses her senses to try, and lock onto Ladybug, then she grabs Chat Noir, before teleporting off.

Both of them swear impressively in their native tongues upon seeing the head made of akuma, " Citizens of Paris, I am Hawk Moth…" Volpina tunes him out after that, you've heard one evil villain speech you've heard them all, though she does listen to Ladybug stepping up and telling Hawk Moth off. Volpina yawns as Ladybug de-evilizes the akuma, then she twirls her whip above all of their heads after Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug power to fix the battle damage, to teleport them out.

Ladybug sighs, " Spots Off! "

" Tails Down! "

" Claws In! "

" I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "

" Adrien Agreste. "

They exchange numbers while Naeva tries to stay standing, poor Kitsuna is the first to notice her partner isn't at her best, Adrien notices seconds later, steadying the younger teen before she can faceplant on the sidewalk, " Need sugar. "

" Naeva, what…? " Marinette asks her.

" Super high metabolism, need sugar. " Naeva replies.

Marinette sighs, " Can you help me get her home, my family is her host family, probably how she knew the truth about me. "

" Hai(Yes). " Naeva says weakly, " Less talking, more getting me sugary goodness. "

" Yeah, I can help you get her home, at least this way I'll have your address. " Adrien says.

Between the two of them they manage to get the younger teen to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, " You live at a bakery? " Adrien asks.

" We do, come on in, I don't think I can get her in on my own anyhow, she's leaning heavily on you. " Marinette admits.

Naeva's head lifts up at the scent of baked goodies, " Chocolate Chip Cookies, Chocolate No Bake cookies, and Dark Chocolate Fudge. Marinette, fudge, now. "

Adrien takes Naeva to the stairs and sits her down. Marinette joins them with a whole pan of the fudge, Naeva starts eating, finishing nearly three quarters of the pan. Marinette and Adrien watch on in stunned amazement, " How fast is your metabolism? " Adrien asks her.

Naeva sighs, " Speedster fast. "

Adrien curses under his breath, " I'll put in a standing order for a pan of Dark Chocolate Fudge to be given to Volpina for selflessly risking her life for the good of Parisians. "

The blonde can feel a surge of protectiveness go through him as he watches the younger teen, confusing him briefly, until he realizes he sees her as a little sister, someone to protect, even if she saved his ass several times during the Stoneheart mess. Naeva blinks at the surge of emotion and rolls her eyes, " Alright, which one of you is going to be the Shield and Anchor for this empath? " Naeva asks.

" I will, my emotions won't be as all over the place as Marinette's likely will be. " Adrien says.

Naeva nods before letting her empathy settle over him, Adrien only startles slightly at the feeling of warmth and mischief he got from the sensation, " You may end up being able to sense my mood because of this, and I'll be able to sense your surface emotions. In Japan there was a Nekomata in my neighborhood that allowed me to use her as a Shield, and my best friend Naru was my Anchor. "

" That's why you never said anything to my parents. " Marinette says.

Naeva nods, " Well, better go put that order in, Adrien. I'll have to fill my grandmother in on what the full hell is going on in Paris currently. Don't be afraid to text or call me, Adrien, your father will not be stupid enough to deny you a friendship with me. My grandmother is too influential in Japan. "

Adrien snickers at this before going to place the order for Dark Chocolate Fudge to be delivered to Volpina daily. They'd set up Post Office Boxes for the alter identities with help from the Japanese Consulate. That news would be leaked later that evening.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug or Chat Noir.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _This is book, manga, song, and movie titles_

Unless I write in another language, the conversation is in English to give all parties practice with speaking said language. Translations will be after the words as well.

Agreste Manor/France in General:

Adrien was relishing in his newfound freedom to actually attend school like a normal teenager. His father had been convinced by the fact that he would be unable to handle himself in the real world if he had no experience in it. Didn't hurt that his surrogate little sister had no problems with coming over, tablet in hand, Skyping her grandmother. Umika Tsukino had read Gabriel Agreste the riot act for not allowing his son to be a child. Sure, Adrien would still have his bodyguard, his photo shoots, fencing lessons, and a few other things. This also meant that Adrien was allowed to hang out with Naeva without his bodyguard. Anyone that managed to get past Naeva to kidnap him earned the right to do so, according to his father. In other words Naeva would hunt him down, kick the idiot's ass, and let him get a hit in as well.

Of course, his mood crashes when he finds out he can't have a birthday party like a normal kid. At least until Marinette hands him two presents, one from herself, and one from Naeva. He blinks when he sees the collar, " What on Earth did my surrogate little sister get me anyhow? "

" She said to meet her at the Japanese Consulate after school. " Marinette admits, " She wouldn't tell me anything other than that. She wants the rest of your present to be a surprise. "

Adrien nods and puts the scarf on, though he is surprised by the fact that his teammates arranged for Marinette's father to deliver a cake to the school for him. Since he couldn't have a party he could celebrate with his class, though he did save a piece for Naeva since she had a hand in arranging for this. Even Chloé couldn't find fault with that, then again Adrien had been correcting her bratty behavior. She may be his childhood friend, but that was no excuse to behave like a brat. Chloé had learned the hard way that Naeva Albarn was much more connected than she was, and that she abhorred bullies. She was just lucky that Chat Noir and Volpina showed up before Ivan as Stoneheart could make off with her for being such a bully. Nino Lahiffe, Adrien's first male friend had been let in on the fact Mr. Agreste wouldn't allow for a party so he had arranged a card party instead.

The cards had been sent care of Naeva for Adrien. Of course, Nino made damned certain that fangirls did not get her address since Adrien hated his fame. He was just too damned used to it anymore. Then Chloé just had to open up her mouth and make fun of him for the lame card party idea. " I happen to like the idea since my father won't let me have a birthday party, Chloé. A good friend would find a way to make my birthday special around such restrictions. "

" It was also meant to be a surprise for him, Chloé. " Nino snaps.

" Yeah, even you should understand the concept of a surprise party, Chloé. " Marinette says.

Chloé winces at this, how was she supposed to know Nino was actually doing a cool thing for her childhood friend. " Why didn't you invite me to the card party? "

" You can actually go visit him. " Nino retorts.

That shuts the blonde up since Nino did have a point, she was the only one their age for the longest time that Adrien had been able to interact with. However, the damage had already been done since Chloé didn't apologize to him. He was ripe for being akumatized by Hawk Moth. Naeva smiles when Adrien is dropped off at the consulate, she'd just gotten done with her mandatory counseling session too. Adrien's eyes widen when she hands him a black two tailed cat with yellow tips for the tails, and yellow around the eyes as well, " This is a nekomata, if you've ever watched InuYasha then you should know what she's capable of. She is in fact descend from Sango's demon hunting partner as well. Grand-mère(Grandmother, grandma, nana, nanny...etc) Tsukino sent her here so you can have another protector. What are you going to name her, plus, her collar will allow her to change her looks when our other lives are needed. "

Adrien hugs the cat and younger teen in a bear hug, " Son'nani, imōto o arigatōgozaimashita. Watashi wa watashi no atarashī neko o aishimasu(Thank you so much, little sister. I love my new cat). "

In the time since they had met he had been working hard on the Japanese lessons she gave him, in fact when they texted back and forth they'd switch between French and Japanese since when they were talking in person they generally stuck with English. " You're welcome, mon frère, now let's give you your birthday cards, and go resupply your manga stock, I need to get the new volumes anyhow. "

Adrien grins, finding out his little sister happened to be a natural blonde only made the comparison more likely. She really did look similar to him. He also hands her, her piece of cake. Naeva grins as she eats her cake and walks, Plagg was pigging out on Camembert while Kitsuna was eating her Green Tea Pocky. Marinette had been given a special box by Naeva that would be ever refilling for Chocolate Chip Cookies so Tikki could recharge as well. This would make their lives so much easier as well. Meanwhile Nino is sitting on a park bench, seething about how Chloé didn't even apologize to him. It was cool Marinette and Adrien stood up to her though, and he liked the fact that he managed to do so as well. He grins when he gets the thank you text from Adrien for doing something so thoughtful, not noticing the black butterfly that inhabited his bubble wand. With that his frustration over Chloé takes over and he becomes the Bubbler.

Of course, he had also seen several people be denied things as well, so his emotions were ripe for the picking. Adults and Chloé get captured in bubbles. Marinette's eyes widen when her parents get floated away by the bubbles while at the same time the surrogate siblings just blink as they see adults go floating away in bubbles of all things. " Is this going to be our lives from now on. I don't even really react to things like this now. " Adrien says.

Naeva snorts, " Try Japan on for size some time, mon frère. "

In two separate places at the same time three voices call out, " Tikki, Spots On! "

" Kitsuna, Tails Up! "

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

Chat Noir goggles when he sees his new nekomata change colors and size. Where he had a mostly black nekomata with yellow around her eyes while her tails were also tipped with it, the colors had inversed on his new pet. " In this form you'll be Chat Jaune(Yellow Cat), yes, I know, ma petite sœur(little sister, or my little sister), highly unoriginal, I'll make up for it with her other name. Chat Jaune, can you fly fast for long distances with passengers yet or not? "

Chat Jaune shakes her head, " Then try and free some of the people in the bubbles while we deal with the villain of the day. " Chat Noir says.

Chat Jaune nods at this while Volpina places a hand on Chat Noir's shoulder before teleporting them off. Chat Noir groans when he sees whom the villain is, " Why do I get the feeling most of our villains are going to be people Chloé picks on? "

" Simple, she's an insecure little bitch that makes herself feel better by belittling others, but until she gets a Kami damned wake up call I'm not going to care, unless she targets those I actually care about. " Volpina states, ducking behind Chat Noir when bubbles are sent their way. His weapon was more conducive to blocking, she hadn't quite mastered twirling her whip in the appropriate way for frontal shielding, aerial yes, frontal no. She was practicing when she could at the Consulate.

Ladybug's yo-yo makes an appearance, nearly slamming into the evilized Nino. The Bubbler goes flying and Volpina is quick to capitalize on this, nailing him with her whip only to curse when he sends red tinted bubbles her way. The vixen leaps up and over them before angling her descent over to her teammates. " This is not going to be easy. "

" We need to get that wand away from him. " Ladybug says.

Volpina steps forward lashing her whip as well, like Chat's staff her whip could extend as well only Bubbler was waiting for that, and created an extra special bubble for her. This one was a deep crimson and explodes right in front of her eyes. Volpina's reaction to this is perfectly understandable, she starts swearing, tri lingually, even as Ladybug pulls her back with her yo-yo. Chat pulls her behind himself, he knew she'd still be able to help them, after she got the swearing rant out of her system. Like him, her senses were also enhanced, scent, hearing, and sight for her. His were the same only he also got night vision, though his senses were slightly weaker than her own. It made sense since foxes happened to be a part of the feline family.

That was when the bubbles turned green, surrounding the three miraculous holders, before turning into a big bubble around them. Volpina doesn't need to be told, she could feel they were ascending. Chat has his tail wrapped around her, just in case. Ladybug and Chat Noir watch the distance between them and the ground grow, " Chat, destroy the bubble. "

" Before that, your best cabbie whistle. " Volpina says quickly.

Chat Noir looks confused briefly before putting his fingers to his lips, and pulling off a whistle any New Yorker would be proud of. " Cataclysm! "

Once his claws touch the bubble they start to fall only for Chat Jaune to catch them. They're taken to Bubbler's location, a steel girder structure. Volpina swears long and loud at this, before pulling out a dark chocolate bar, anything to kick her healing into overdrive. She downs three large bars before her sight kicks back on. " Hey, Bubbler, come and get me. No cheap tricks this time. " Volpina calls out. With a grace and confidence only a feline could possess she dodges his every attack and manages to use her whip to knock his wand away. Chat grabs the wand and throws it to Ladybug, whom catches it, break it over her knee, de-evilizes the akuma, and uses her Miraculous Ladybug power to fix everything up. Volpina teleports over to Chat before looking over at Ladybug, " We'll get back to what we were doing before Hawk Moth acted up. I should be home soon. "

Ladybug rolls her eyes even if she knew damned well those two considered themselves siblings, they still flirted when they fought either with words or actions. Of course, Chat also flirted with her as well. She knew Adrien let his wilder side out when he was Chat Noir, it was the only time he could. Volpina let Chat Noir flirt with her since she knew he didn't actually have romantic feelings for her. This would let him practice on someone whom would give him an honest critique of his style. Volpina flirted with Chat because like Chat she had been repressed while growing up for the most part. That and they liked messing with the heads of their fans, calling each other siblings one minute and flirting the next.

Volpina barely gets Chat Noir somewhere he can safely become Adrien again, eats her delivery of Dark Chocolate Fudge, and then she finds herself a safe place to turn back before rejoining her surrogate older brother, " Deny it all you like, you are in fact attracted to Marinette, otherwise you wouldn't flirt with LB(Ladybug) nearly as much. "

Adrien sighs, " My dad would never allow it. "

" Unless she becomes a famous designer herself. All of my clothes are made by Marinette anymore. Hell, Cher Dupont, my new girl friend put in a special order for her parents anniversary party. Marinette is getting business because I have no problems telling people that I'm wearing Marinette Dupain-Cheng originals. "

Adrien had to admit, he hadn't really taken in her look that day. Naeva was wearing a red long sleeved jacket, embroidered with Ninetails from Pokémon, a black t-shirt that happened to have red stitching and the kanji for kitsune on it, also in red, and red skinny jeans with black stitching. Even her shoes were made by Marinette, black tennis shoes whose soles would leave fox like footprints behind in the right conditions. " Hmm, maybe I should start wearing Marinette's stuff, I do like the scarf. "

Adrien picks his new nekomata up, " In this form your name will be Jeanne. "

" Naming her after Joan of Arc, nice. " Naeva says.

The pair continue on with their day, unaware of the fact that Chloé is watching them. The blonde haired girl is seething over the fact that her Adrikins is with that foreigner. She never once stopped to think that their relationship was strictly platonic. " You should so wear Marinette's stuff. It would give her a leg up if you thought her stuff was good enough to wear. "

The green eyed monster is thoroughly inside Chloé Bourgeois by this point since Adrien has his arm wrapped around Naeva's shoulders. Naeva didn't mind if the press thought she was dating him, or that he used her as his shield from the fangirls. She really didn't care since they both knew they were nothing more than brother and sister. For Naeva it was a new experience, having someone not related to her actually care about her well being. To care about her feelings, her opinions, and Adrien even went so far as to help her with her homework as well. After their shopping excursion is done Adrien delivers her home before riding his new pet home as well.

Marinette blinks, " You gave him that nekomata? "

" Of course, Marinette, whom would ever expect something so cute and cuddly to be his fiercest defender. " Naeva states, " Oh, Adrien may be up for wearing some of your designs since he liked this. "

Marinette's eyes widen, " He liked the outfit I made for you? "

" He did, he also likes the scarf you made for him as well. He'll probably text you later to tell you that. " Naeva says.

Marinette squeals happily as she assimilates this news, " Oh, he's allergic to feathers so keep that in mind. "

Marinette sobers, " Got it, you have your homework done, Naeva-chan? "

" Right now I'm researching the French Revolution so I can make a manga style story about it for my major project this grading period. I want to do it in full color as well though I may borrow Adrien as a model. " Naeva says.

Marinette thinks that through, " I can make the period clothing so you can use him to base the nobles off of. Wonder how he'll react to being an artist's model, and not a fashion designer's model for once? "

" You could always text him in Mandarin and ask him. He is fluent in Chinese after all. " Naeva states.

" It would be nice to actually be able to speak in my other native tongue. " Marinette admits, she was picking Japanese up from Naeva while Naeva was working on her Chinese with her and her mother.

Back at Adrien's home he has the disheartening realization that there is no present from his father, either he forgot to have Nathalie get one or she forgot to get one for him. He cuddles with Jeanne briefly before he gets to work on his homework, though he does text Marinette to thank her for the scarf. One of his and Naeva's purchases had been what he would need to take care of his new pet/protector. The blonde teen sighs as he works on his homework while Jeanne twines around his legs. Gabriel himself comes to his son's room, frowning briefly at the obvious demon cat until he realizes Miss Albarn must have given it to his son for another line of defense. Gabriel had spent so long working to build his fashion empire that he had forgotten how to be a father.

" Adrien, son, I know I haven't been the best of father's lately, having Miss Albarn's grandmother take me to task like that did force me to open up my eyes. I will allow Miss Dupain-Cheng and Miss Albarn to come over. Especially since you've set the tabloids tongues wagging about your relationship with Miss Albarn. "

Adrien snickers, " Good, maybe now some of my damned fangirls will leave me alone. Naeva doesn't care if I use her as a fangirl shield, our relationship is strictly platonic, I see her as a little sister. "

Gabriel blinks at this, " You did that deliberately? "

" Of course, if I'm going to truly date someone I'll be in disguise, hair dyed, colored contacts in, I am not going to go through girls like some girls go through shoes. " Adrien barely refrains from snapping at his father.

Gabriel could see the ire in his son's eyes though, he hadn't thought about how hard his son's social life would really be after he became famous. " I can understand why you would do that, I am sorry for dragging you into the spotlight like this without stopping to think about how it would affect you. "

" Would you at least allow me to decorate our home for Halloween. " Adrien asks.

Gabriel understands what Adrien was really asking, he wanted to have a party, have his friends over, be a normal teen for once, " I suppose I can be magnanimous enough to allow that on the condition that I be allowed to run background checks on everyone you invite. "

" Not Naeva, Marinette, or Nino. " Adrien says firmly, his body language stating he would not back down on this particular issue.

Gabriel sighs, " I can agree to that. "

Once Gabriel leaves Adrien looks at Jeanne, " Jeanne, I almost wonder if he's been replaced by a pod person. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _This is book, manga, song, and movie titles_

 **This is dreams and flashbacks**

-This is sign language-

Unless I write in another language, the conversation is in English to give all parties practice with speaking said language. Translations will be after the words as well.

Ma petite sœur- my little sister/little sister

Mon frère- my brother/brother

Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie:

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sighs wearily as she finishes her latest diary entry, the three Miraculous Holders all patrolled certain areas of Paris, and all at different times though the demon hunters and huntresses also kept an eye out, and called them on their new phones to let them know they were needed. If not for Naeva she most likely would have given up, instead Naeva has inspired her. Marinette knew she was clumsy and honestly felt she was not cut out to be Ladybug. At least until she saw Naeva have one of her klutz attacks that she managed to turn into a somersault. Now she knew why Naeva insisted upon no skirts for her clothing. Marinette could work with that, and she had made a new jacket for Adrien in the time since they had dealt with the Bubbler. Adrien actually would pick her up and take her to school since Naeva attended a different school than them.

It actually helped Marinette get to school on time since Naeva got up super early to accommodate for the fact that she also had a bad habit of being late to school. The holder of the Ladybug earrings yawns as she stretches and gets her pajamas on before heading to bed. Tikki was asleep in a little hammock that Marinette had created for her. The black haired with bluish highlights teen snuggles into her bed, and has an untroubled sleep. Down the hall Naeva tosses and turns in her sleep, her hands clenched around the blanket Marinette had made for her. Kitsuna looks at her partner worried as she can hear the whimpers. What was going on with her partner anyhow? Kitsuna is certainly surprised to see Chat Noir at Naeva's window though she lets him in. He ends his transformation and quickly goes to the younger girl. Naeva had long since warded her room to make it so she could hear sounds from outside of the room, but no one could hear what was going on in said room unless she wanted them to.

" Ma petite sœur, vous avez bensoin de se réveiller(My little sister, you need to wake up). " Adrien murmurs softly.

Sapphire blue eyes slit open before their owner bolts upright. Adrien's ready for this and pulls her into a hug. " Que empoissonne vos rêves(What poisons your dreams)? "

Naeva almost looked like she was going to refuse to answer the question for a moment, then she steels herself, " Quelle est votre opinion sur la réincarnation(What's your opinion on reincarnation)? "

Adrien stiffens, " Past life memories as dreams then? "

" Yes, it gets worse with each damned senshi awakened too. " Naeva says.

" Fuck, you're connected to them, aren't you? "

" I think I was their princess, the one they were supposed to protect even though they were princesses themselves. " Naeva admits, " I see the fall of the Silver Millennium. "

Adrien really curses now, he'd heard that legend, " That would make you the Moon Princess. "

Naeva literally curls into him, " Je ne veux pas être(I don't want to be). "

" Easy, little sister, they don't know you're here, they don't know where you are, friendly or foe. " Adrien says, carding his fingers through her hair. Once he has her asleep once more he tucks her in, and transforms, leaving the same way he came in. Kitsuna shuts the window and frowns, her partner might be the legendary moon princess, and she didn't want the responsibility of that. Then again Kitsuna was present for her counseling sessions, she knew that being the princess could break her partner more thoroughly than her mother almost had. Being Volpina was different, she chose that, plus she had teammates that truly cared about her entire well-being. Adrien had agreed to be her live model for her historical manga about the French Revolution, so she'd have someone to base the nobles off of. He actually had fun trying on the period outfits Marinette made, mostly so she could adjust them accordingly.

Even his father couldn't find fault with him helping the girl he considered his little sister out with her major project for this term. Monet Academy of Art and Academics happened to be a very highly respected school, the fact that she got in on her own merit said a lot. Chat Noir sneaks back into his room, ends his transformation again, before frowning heavily. Plagg was unusually somber as well, " This isn't good, if she's found it could break her, Adrien. Kitsuna talks to us when you're all together, she's there for her counseling sessions. You're a more stabilizing influence on her than your realize. She talks to you, truly talks to you. "

Adrien sighs, " That's because we're kindred spirits. Dad's making more of an effort after her paternal grandmother gave him a dressing down over the internet. I've been treated like a possession, and not a living being. "

Plagg frowns, two of the holders actually had similar issues, being around each other was actually helping them. They each got someone whom would let them vent in whatever way they needed to. Adrien's already had his arms full of a sobbing Naeva twice, listened to her rant in French and Japanese several times as well. Kitsuna admitted that Naeva's therapist was glad the girl had someone whom she could turn to, to vent in such a manner. Adrien settles back into sleep, since accepting the Cat Miraculous he'd gained the ability to fall asleep in seconds. Plagg knew damn well that Naeva would break if the Sailor Senshi ever found her. She was nowhere near ready to handle the responsibility of being the legendary moon princess. Unlike Tikki and Kitsuna he'd recognized her pretty damned quickly, then again the holder of the Cat Miraculous generally ended up associated with the Moon Princess in some way. Most of the time they were the unseen shadow protector of the princess.

This had remained true until the fall a thousand years ago. The last holder of the Ring had died on the Moon, the Princess had managed to send the Ring to the guardian at the time with the last of her strength. Only the last queen had never gained the protection of the holder of the Cat Miraculous,her daughter had though. Plagg knew the current holder of the Fox Miraculous was in fact Serenity-hime. He knew that aura anywhere even if it was much duller than it used to be. Oddly enough his last partner had treated the princess like a little sister, though she hadn't been above using him as pervert deterrent. Plagg had no way of knowing that his previous partner had actually sworn eternal loyalty to the princess, this had been done when Plagg was pigging out on Camembert. The previous holder of the Cat Ring knew his protectee, his little sister would need someone at her side that actually cared about her as a person, not what she could do for someone, for her power, or worse her looks.

Adrien's once happy dreams shift after comforting his little sister to things he'd like to never remember.

 **Dream:**

 **Chat Noir snarls under his breath as he listens to his little sister's so called protectors, her Inner Court bitch about being forced to do this. Of course, they did get paid well for protecting her. " How are we going to get Saturn to actually stop keeping Endymion from Serenity-hime's room? " Sailor Venus asks.**

 **" The sooner she ends up with child the happier I'll be, it means we'll be that much closer to not having to deal with her. " Sailor Mars says.**

 **" I know, then we can protect the Queen and her granddaughter, whom will be our true princess. " Sailor Jupiter says.**

 **Chat Noir could feel his blood boiling, know he knew why his little sister had asked him to spy upon them. Her own mother was planning her death for after she got knocked up and had a kid. The nerve of them all, his little sister was the true heiress. Dowager Seraphina would not be pleased by this turn of events.**

 **Dream End:**

Adrien bolts upright, running a hand through his hair in silent contemplation, had he been the last holder of the Ring as well? Was it possible he'd been reincarnated in order to make sure his little sister had the proper protection, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well? That was the mistake most people made, they protected someone physically, but never thought about their emotional and mental well-being as well. He looks at the time and groans, he might as well get a workout in, seeing as how he was not going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. By the time Nathalie was up Adrien was well ahead of his schedule, and was already out the door to the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

Nathalie blinks but let's it go, since Adrien's new nekomata had gone with him as well. Anyone going after him with _that_ cat around had to be suicidal since Jeanne actually growled at his bodyguard. Adrien yawns as he reaches the Boulangerie Patisserie, a Raspberry Cappuccino in a drink carrier, along with a strawberry mocha, and he had his own drink in his hand, he preferred coffee with butterscotch creamer and sugar. He knocks on the door and is let in by Marinette's father. Adrien downs the rest of his coffee, makes another up in the same cup, before nursing it as he calls both girls to wake them up. Naeva stumbles down the stairs, barely turning a somersault quickly enough to save herself from a ringing headache. Today she's wearing a purple long sleeved t-shirt with a space theme on it, gray skinny jeans, and shoes Marinette had painted to also have a space theme. The scent of cinnamon rolls hits her first, she drops on the stool by Adrien, grabs the cinnamon roll, and starts eating before Adrien shoves her cappuccino under her nose.

" Best surrogate older brother ever. " Naeva says as the scent of caffeine hits her nostrils.

" Aren't I your only surrogate older brother? " Adrien asks her.

" Nope, got another back in Japan, Motoki Furuhata. Works at the arcade I frequented. " Naeva states, " He gave me free milkshakes and food since anyone whom pissed him off got price gouged. "

Adrien smirks, " Skype him someday soon, I'd like to meet my little sister's other surrogate brother. "

It was at that point Marinette makes her way downstairs, wearing green skinny jeans, a red long sleeved shirt with black polka dots, and a light blue jean jacket. She had her pink purse and yellow backpack with her as well. Naeva used a messenger bag that had the usual demon hunting enchantments on it, mostly so she could carry her art supplies, manga, school stuff, emergency change of clothes, Kitsuna and her Green Tea Pocky, and emergency outfits for Marinette and Adrien as well. She also happened to have a battlefield medic's first aid kit as well. Even with her cappuccino her head is still resting on Adrien's left shoulder. " Come on, let's go get you a second hit of caffeine, Naeva. "

Adrien manages to get her on her feet, and moving while Marinette finishes her cinnamon roll, Adrien had gotten one as well. Since he was over more often than not he was given a discount, that and having him around helped their younger charge, Naeva. Adrien gets her another cappuccino while they walk her to her school, Adrien would call for the limo once there. By the time she's drank her second cappuccino Naeva's more alert, " Why in the name of all things chaotic are you up this early, mon frère? "

" Later, ma petite sœur. " Adrien says, he didn't want to talk about this in front of Marinette, even if Naeva was right, and he _might_ be attracted to her. That was a very big might as well.

Naeva looks at him, - Is this about last night?-

\- I think I'm connected to the princess.- Adrien replies just as quickly, all demon hunters learned sign language as a means of being able to communicate.

Naeva blinks at this, - You are so telling me the full story later, even if I have to take you to the Consulate to do so.-

Adrien sighs as he interprets that message, - I can live with that, ma petite sœur.-

" You two done having your private conversation now? One would think you two are dating. " Marinette says.

" She's my fangirl shield. " Adrien states, " Besides, you of all people know she's the little sister I never had. "

" Hey, I don't mind being fangirl repellant. They bug you too much, give me names, and they won't know what hit them. " Naeva states, the bullies in her school had no idea whom was pranking them, only that they only got pranked when they bullied someone that didn't deserve it.

Adrien and Marinette watch her enter the school grounds, automatically leap over an attempt to trip her as she joins her friends Cher and Andrien. Adrien looks over the male his little sister was friends with, his protective instincts rising to the fore, while Marinette giggles, " I'd wait for a certain talk you want to have with him until after they start dating, Adrien. "

Adrien barely shelves the protective older brother that really wanted to have a talk with any male that was friendly with his little sister, " You do realize that she could end up liking girls as well, right? " Marinette asks him.

Adrien groans, " Don't make my job as a protective older brother harder, Marinette. " He says this while dialing Nathalie to send the limo to pick himself and Marinette up.

" She's opened up a lot since meeting you. Since I now have your measurements I can start making clothes tailored for you as well. Naeva already told me about your feather allergy, anything else I need to know? "

" I can't stand polyester or the color maroon. I can handle a bird theme though, as long as you either make fake feathers or provide me with allergy meds. " Adrien states blandly.

Marinette, later on has a mini meltdown after finding out about the hat designing contest, with the theme being derby hats. Adrien walks over while Alya tries to calm her best friend down from her freak out, " Why derby hats, I've got berets, sombreros, bowler, cycling, two horned hats, I even have fezs, but not derby hats! "

" Easy, Marinette, your designs are phenomenal, you already have some of the younger demon hunters asking you for clothes since Naeva wears your designs all the time. You'll be fine, and I appreciate those that actually put in the hard work. " Adrien says, making sure his voice carries over to Chloé and Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé's minion.

" Thanks, Adrien, Naeva mentioned something about needing her live model after school today, she already cleared it with Nathalie as well. " Marinette says as she races off for the Eiffel Tower, her source of inspiration. It wasn't until a man showed up to feed the pigeons that she found her inspiration, and sends Adrien a text to warn him her hat would have feathers on it.

In Naeva's room Adrien groans, even as he's posed with a rapier for his little sister as he reads his newest text, " Feathers, really. At least I know to take my allergy medicine with me tomorrow. "

Naeva sighs, " Start talking about your earlier signed comments, mon frère. "

Adrien does so, Naeva sending Marinette a text to remind her to actually grab some feathers while she listens to her big brother, " Well, shit, I wasn't expecting that. I think you're right, at least you'll be with me if they try to drag me back to Japan to fix their damned problems. Why should I have to drop my life to help them anyhow, not like they ever cared anyhow. "

Adrien frowns at this, " How much have you been remembering? "

" Too much, I write it all down in a separate dream journal. I do seem to remember one male protector that actually gave a damn about all of me and not just my physical well-being, but it's only impressions. I refuse to be her again, I'm finally free. I'm less stressed in a different country than I was living with my parents. " Naeva admits as they take a break and go for a walk, only to see pigeons carry off several park officials.

Adrien groans, " Why birds, why the fuck does it have to be birds? "

" You could always sit this one out, we'd both understand. " Naeva states.

" I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to either one of you though. We're a team, and if that means I have to suffer with my allergy I will. " Adrien states, " Plagg, Claws Out! "

" Kitsuna, Tails Up! "

Chat Noir and Volpina are waiting on a rooftop for Ladybug, " This can't be pleasant for you, Chat. "

" It's not. " Chat confirms before he sneezes several times in quick succession. Thankfully Naeva carried her messenger bag in her subspace pocket.

Volpina sighs as they start to follow the pigeons to the rooftop of a hotel, only to get a cage dropped on them, in Volpina's case, literally, her left foot, " Chat, destroy the damn bars now so I can have a nice, long, painful talk with our supervillain of the day. "

Mr. Pigeon gulps when Volpina stalks towards him, limping slightly, a demonic aura around her. Unfortunately for him her monthly friend had arrived that day, and she hadn't had her second dose of _Midol_. Ladybug blinks as she watches Volpina's whip flash faster that the eye could track, being a sane male Mr. Pigeon hightailed it after receiving several painful lashes. She pulls out some Camembert cheese and tosses it to Chat even as they dive for the door, the coward had sent several pigeons after them. Chat's transformation ends, Plagg eats up on his Camembert before Adrien transforms again, though Volpina had destroyed the camera in the stairwell pointing towards them before Chat de-transformed.

They run down the stairs, Chat carrying Volpina since having a cage dropped on one's foot, even with the protection the Miraculous' offered hurt like a bitch. " Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, you can do something about this, right? " the hotel manager asks them.

" Can you call the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie to have them deliver Volpina's pan of Dark Chocolate Fudge here. " Chat asks, setting Volpina down. The vixen leans on him slightly, her anger was no longer blocking out the pain.

" Right away, Chat Noir. "

Chat leads her over to a lounge chair, lowering Volpina into it, " How the hell did you not end up swearing well enough to out do a working girl cheated out of her pay anyhow? "

" I was more pissed at Mr. Pigeon than I was in pain. " Volpina admits.

Chat sits on the arm of the chair she was in and is not surprised when Chat Jaune is the one to deliver the fudge. Chat Noir croons to his pet while she hands over her burden to Volpina. His tail is gently wrapped around Volpina's back. Ladybug heads up to one of the higher suites to try and get an idea on where to go, knowing that Chat Noir would not leave Volpina while she was vulnerable. She'd swear he had a sister fetish if not for the fact that he directed his serious flirting her way. She hums thoughtfully, " Ready to get back to work, milady? "

Volpina rolls her eyes, and whacks him upside the head with one of her five tails, while Chat Jaune looks like she was snickering at her master's misfortune. She was getting better at flying fast and far with passengers. " Yes, I am, let's go save the park keepers and de-evilize the super villain. " Ladybug says.

Volpina rolls her shoulders, " Mon frère, do try not to give us away with your sneezing. "

Chat frowns at this, but has to admit she has a point, rather reluctantly. " I make no guarantees, not my damn fault I have a feather allergy, I blame genetics for that one. "

Volpina snickers as she leaps onto Chat Jaune's back, " I'll go on ahead, Ladybug, keep him in relatively one piece, I don't want to find a new big brother after all. "

" I'll do my best, Volpina. You come out of this alive. " Ladybug tells her.

Volpina rolls her eyes at this, then she was gone on Chat Jaune, Chat Noir frowns at this though he understood why she went on ahead after all. " She'll be all right, we have to have faith in our teammates after all. "

" Not gonna stop me from worrying. " Chat Noir admits before they head out to finish this particular fight.

They arrive in time to see the park keepers running out of the building, while Chat Jaune keeps the pigeons off of them. Volpina is keeping Mr. Pigeon occupied until he sends all of his birds after her. Volpina twirls her whip above and around herself to act as a shield, she could do that easily enough, but not indefinitely. Chat Noir manages to hold his sneeze in long enough for them to pull off Ladybug's plan, and once everything is over Volpina teleports up to join them, leaning on Chat, " You're paying for the major snackage I'm going to need, mon frère. "

Chat Noir rolls his eyes, " Just get teleporting, Chat Jaune, back to Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, we'll be there shortly. " Chat says this in a whisper before Volpina teleports them all away, allowing their transformations to end.

They head for an ice cream shop where Adrien resigns himself to paying for his little sister's sugar needs. After making the ice cream shop owner very happy they head to the Boulangerie Patisserie, Naeva needed her big brother's help while Marinette had a hat to make. Adrien ended up crashing at the Dupain-Cheng home, sprawled out on the lounge chair in Naeva's room while Naeva is curled up on her bed, fast asleep. Marinette is up all night, frantically making her hat for the contest. Tikki brings her supplies and snacks while Plagg and Kitsuna are curled up together at the foot of Naeva's bed along with Jeanne as well. Since Jeanne was with him his father wasn't overly worried.

Marinette almost doesn't make it to the contest in time, Naeva had been given the day off so she could support Marinette. She'd arrived with Adrien, wearing another outfit Marinette had made for her, this one making her look like a female Chat Noir. Adrien has to snicker at this, even if she did look good as Chat Noir, " Fan of Chat Noir's huh? " Nino Lahiffe asks Naeva.

Naeva smiles, " Oh, this is just to set all of his fans at my school buzzing, thought I'd give it a trial run here though. "

Adrien grins, " Just try not to gain any crazy stalker type fans, Naeva. "

" Aren't you the one with those kind of fans, Adrien? " Naeva fires back, in true little sister fashion.

Nino is outright laughing at the interplay between them. He had known Adrien had someone he viewed as a surrogate little sister, and also used as fangirl repellant, but until then they hadn't met, " Nino Lahiffe. "

" Naeva Albarn. "

While Adrien shows his father around to the different entries Naeva heads over to join Alya Césaire, rolling her eyes when Marinette comes running in. Then Naeva's hackles rise when she sees Chloé's entry. She meets Adrien's eyes, -Chloé stole Marinette's design. Marinette always signs her stuff.-

Adrien skips Chloé's entry, thankful he had taken his allergy medication half an hour beforehand, he picks up Marinette's hat, and examines it before finding the signature which he shows to his father before showing him Chloé's derby hat. Marinette wins the contest, and jumps for joy while Adrien tells Nathalie to make sure he has his allergy medication half an hour before he has to model the hat. Adrien and Marinette give Naeva a tour of their school while the younger teen takes in the sights while asking appropriate questions, " You free for another modeling session after school today, Adrien? "

Adrien looks at the copy of his schedule on his phone, " After my fencing lessons I am. I'll swing by the Boulangerie Patisserie once that's done. " He texts his father and Nathalie the addition to his schedule. Since he was helping out a friend with a school project it was allowed. Naeva yawns and blinks when Nathalie hands her a raspberry cappuccino.

" I'll say it again, best surrogate older brother ever. " Naeva says as she starts to sip her caffeinated beverage.

" Well, he views you as a sister, and I had some free time to go get you the cappuccino. Why raspberry though? "

" It's Chocolate peanut butter or Strawberry banana for milkshakes, wanted something different for my caffeine intake. "

Marinette was quick to hand her two little pills that she downs with her cappuccino, after what she did to Mr. Pigeon Marinette started carrying _Midol_ in her purse. Nathalie recognizes those particular pills, " How the hell haven't you pissed her off yet for merely existing, Adrien? "

Adrien pulls out a bar of 72 percent dark chocolate, chocolate, " I come prepared with every type of chocolate. I've experienced Chloé at her hormonal worst, I really pity whomever she marries when she gets pregnant. "

" Adrien's my enabler, I'd ask him where he wants me to direct my hormonally driven pranks. " Naeva says matter-of-factly.

Adrien smirks evilly at this, " Well, there are a few of my dad's other models that have been getting on my nerves lately. I'll give you their names, ma petite sœur, so you can unleash unholy hell upon them while framing someone else as well. "

Naeva's eyes light up in a delighted devious light, " Severity of humiliation factor? "

Nathalie and Marinette both freeze as the surrogate siblings walk on, " I never would have suspected that Adrien was capable of something like this. "

" He's been forced to repress himself, so he has a tendency to compensate by acting his actual age with Naeva, though he's apparently the protective big brother type, he was getting all growly over her friend Andrien. Then I pointed out she could end up liking both genders to him. He actually whined about that. " Marinette says.

Nathalie sighs at what Marinette says, admitting the girl has a point, Adrien had been force to repress a lot of himself, it only made sense that now that he had a little more freedom he'd start expressing himself, " Should I fear for the other models? "

" Only if they try to make a move on Naeva. Adrien, I have a feeling, will curb stomp them, hard, if they mess with _his little sister_. " Marinette says, since they'd met there had been evidence of Adrien's protectiveness of Naeva when they weren't saving Paris. He would subtly glare away those that would approach Naeva that arched his back, Adrien was a cat, couldn't say hackles, since those were canine in nature.

Nathalie winces at the implications of what she'd been told, Adrien was an only child, now that he had found a little sister like figure he'd raise hell itself to protect her, " I'll warn his father to keep the more amorous idiots away from Miss Albarn. "

Marinette snaps a picture of the pair with her phone, Naeva was more relaxed now than when she had arrived in Paris, it had all started when she met Chat Noir, and then Adrien Agreste. They had clicked due to their similar lonely natured childhoods. It was sad in a way that the pair only really truly talked to each other. Then again, Marinette herself couldn't really relate to them in that way. She happened to have loving and supportive parents while Naeva's had almost completely broken the girl, and Adrien's had viewed him as a commodity to be protected, not a son to be taught the tools to survive in the real world and away from high society. It was Naeva that was teaching him how to handle being a teenager, how to socialize with everyone, and recognize the scum pretty damned quickly. From her position as an outside observer she knew they would never be a couple, their relationship was strictly platonic, even if they did like setting the rumor mill on fire by flirting as Chat Noir and Volpina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _This is book, manga, song, and movie titles_

 **This is dreams and flashbacks**

-This is sign language-

Unless I write in another language, the conversation is in English to give all parties practice with speaking said language. Translations will be after the words as well.

Ma petite sœur- my little sister/little sister

Mon frère- my brother/brother

Naeva and her Paris best friend, Cher Dupont are waiting outside of Collège Françoise Dupont for Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino. They were going to make an outing of it today. That was when Chloé spots Cher, " Well, if it isn't little miss fashion disaster. Still reeling from losing the pageant trophy? "

Naeva takes one deliberate step forward, going nose to nose with Chloé Bourgeois just as Adrien, Nino, Marinette, and Alya arrive at the gates, " Do you have a problem with my friend, Mademoiselle Bourgeois? " Naeva's voice had taken on an even tone, Cher joins Adrien immediately, she knew what was about to happen, Naeva's sapphire eyes were flashing in annoyance, her entire body language read pissed off alpha bitch.

" Why would I? I mean she's an absolute nobody. "

Chloé's head snaps to the side from the force of the slap Naeva delivers, " I do not appreciate one of such standing as yourself talking about my friends like that, Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Your daddy can't get you out of this one. Cher, what pageant is she talking about anyhow? " Naeva asks, her eyes boring into Chloé's, daring her to make a move.

The whole story comes pouring out of the younger teen and Naeva's eyes flash angrily, she had no way of knowing that a new villain had just been created, someone else Chloé had bullied. Adrien looks at his childhood friend in disbelief, " She legitimately won, but you threw a fit, your dad gets you the title, and you got her blacklisted from our school? How childish are you anyhow, Chloé? "

" Adrikins, I deserved that trophy and tiara. "

" Cher, you make me some clothes, or maybe hats, and I'll wear them, spread the word they're Cher Dupont originals since Marinette makes my clothes. Like this for instance, is in fact a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original. "

That day Naeva was actually wearing a Volpina Cosplay outfit, though Marinette had made a skort, used actual leather to make the boots, crocheted the laces in them, put aglets on them, in short if Nino wouldn't be terrified of what his best friend would do to him he would have already wolf whistled at the sight of Naeva. Across the street is a girl in the classic punk rocker style with black hair and midnight blue eyes. Merriment is currently dancing in her eyes as she sees her half-sister get taken to task. It was a very little known fact that Chloé's father had a dalliance that resulted in another daughter, Diana Bourgeois. She was the family's dirty secret, couldn't stand her bratty older sister, and attended the Monet Academy of Art and Academics with Naeva and Cher. She was taping the whole confrontation, almost started laughing her ass off when Naeva bitch slapped her older half-sister, and really does when Chloé's face crumples when Adrien tells her off.

Diana can't help it, she crosses the street to join in on the fun, " Mademoiselle Albarn, may I just say I enjoy your style, fashion wise as well as putting bratty children in their places as well. "

Naeva spares her a glance and then blinks before looking between Chloé and the new girl. She winces, " You have my deepest sympathies for being genetically related to her. "

" Diana Bourgeois. "

" Naeva Albarn, now excuse me, I need to finish dealing with Chloé, then I can get on with my day. "

" Wait, since when do you have a sister, Chloé? " Adrien asks his childhood friend.

" Daddy only gives her money, she doesn't even live with us. Why should she since she'll never inherit. " Chloé says.

Diana rolls her eyes, " I'm the mayor's dirty little secret, the daughter of his former mistress. I also don't go running to daddy for everything. You remind me of Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books, Chloé. No one liked the little ferret, and face it, your only friends are Sabrina and Adrien. "

" I have plenty of friends, Diana? "

" Those that will stick by you through thick and thin? " Diana fires back.

Chloé decides to storm off at that point, her head held high, sniffing as she goes. Sabrina follows her lead as well. Naeva smirks, " How would you like to join us? I'll even help you prank the brat if you can give details on what to hit her with. "

Diana grins, discreetly letting her eyes rove Naeva's body, that outfit accentuated her curves in such a way that any bisexual or straight male would sit up and take notice. She was discreet because she had heard rumors of how protective of Naeva Adrien happened to be. " I'd love to help you come up with new and humiliating ways to prank the brat. "

Once the introductions are done they head for the mall, Adrien needed to get some more food for Jeanne, plus update his manga collection, the others are surprised to find out that he and Naeva could debate manga for hours. Adrien doesn't even need to be asked to get down the manga from the higher shelves for Naeva, he just does it. They happened to have a manga raid routine by this time. Adrien did notice Diana's interest in Naeva however. Still he decided to wait and see if Naeva showed any interest back. Then he would have the big brother put the Fear-of-Kami-Into-Them talk with her. Finding out that Naeva did in fact swing both ways made his job that much harder as an older brother, surrogate or not. Marinette sees his dilemma and smirks at him. She had warned him after all.

He glares at her in retaliation before saying, " Bù, wǒ gàosù nǐ, nǐ zhèyàng de(No I told you so's from you). "

" Shāfēngjǐng(Killjoy). " Marinette retorts.

The others look between them. " What was that about? " Nino and Alya ask.

" Oh, a previous conversation we had. " Marinette states.

It was only after Alya, Nino, Cher, and Diana split off from them that they see the newscast. " What. The. Hell. " Marinette, Naeva, and Adrien say in unison.

Gears were surrounding people, caging them up, and taking them away, others were chasing after people as well, " Great, who got akumatized this time? " Marinette asks rhetorically. Naeva teleports them to the Japanese Consulate so they can transform in safety.

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

" Kitsuna, Tails Up! "

" Tikki, Spots On! "

Volpina teleports them away and Ladybug groans, " Prank the hell out of that brat. "

Before them was Juleka Couffaine, or rather Geargrinder. She was wearing a purple bodysuit with black running stripes, and a mask like theirs. The backs of her hands and her back had stylized gears on them, they all curse when said gear allows Geargrinder to fly. Chat Noir moans, " I wonder if I could convince her father to put her into counseling, or just throw them both into family counseling. "

" You'd have to beat the Mayor at something. " Volpina quips.

" Would being good looking count, dear Vixen? " Chat asks her.

" It would for me, my cat, but no, it would have to be a game of chance, and someone with absolutely horrific luck on life and death situations would have to be the one to challenge him since they generally have the luck of the gods at games of chance to make up for their shitty situational luck. " Volpina states bluntly.

" Essentially we would need a Harry Potter type person. " Chat deadpans.

" Oui, mon cher chat(Yes, my dear cat). " Volpina quips even as she dodges a gear sent her way by Geargrinder.

Ladybug rolls her eyes at the pair of them, " Would you two focus? "

" We are, Ladybug. " they chorus even as Chat dodges his own gear and Volpina lashes out with her whip.

Ladybug sighs at this, would they ever be serious the entire time they were protecting Paris? Probably not since both of them were taking the opportunity to let loose as their alter identities. She couldn't blame them for that in the slightest though. Naeva would tell her a few things after all about how she grew up. Adrien would also confide in her occasionally as well. It hurt her to realize that two of the people she was closest to had been hurt so badly, in the case of Adrien's father it had been unintentional, Naeva's mother on the other hand, that was malicious and deliberate. She'd been present for one of the times Naeva broke down sobbing in Adrien's arms, it had broken her heart to hear such despair filled sobs.

Adrien had noticed her, he had only motioned her away, knowing that Naeva would not appreciate an audience to what she felt was weakness. Naeva hated being vulnerable thanks to her mother. The crying helped her to heal, but she hated it. Adrien just held her while she got it out of her system, never asking what brought it on, only helping her weather the emotional storm. _Emotional_ being the keyword, her empathy could trigger the bouts when she got a resonating surface emotion from someone. It was why Adrien was the one whom held her while the storm raged, she buried herself in his emotions. He was one of the few people she felt safe with.

Ladybug dodges her own gear only to get slammed from behind. Chat Noir actually hisses his displeasure at this, his tail going ramrod straight. Volpina teleports to Ladybug before teleporting out again. Having just arrived, Chat Jaune lands, and Volpina places Ladybug on Chat Jaune's back. The nekomata takes to the air again, " Volpina, is Ladybug all right? " Chat Noir asks her as he dodges more gears, including redirected ones.

" She'll be fine, she just got knocked out for the moment. Now, let's see if we can't keep Geargrinder contained until Ladybug's back in this. " Volpina says.

Chat Noir takes a deep breath to calm himself down, he couldn't afford to use his power just yet. Volpina still needed him after all. The Vixen and the Feline weave their way through the gears coming their way, Volpina's whip could knock them down and Chat Noir's staff could destroy them. Due to the fact that Geargrinder couldn't pin down the remaining two Miraculous Holders she forgot about the third one. Ladybug groans as she comes to on Chat Jaune's back, thankfully she felt the fur on her face and tightens her grip on the nekomata, before taking in the scene below her. Just then two gear halves surround the still fighting Miraculous Holders before slamming tight around them.

Ladybug's eyes narrow when both of her teammates slump, " Chat Jaune, let's go help your master. "

Chat Jaune dives for the supervillainess, hurling a fireball her way while Ladybug leaps from her back, and smacks her face with her yo-yo, knocking the mask off. Ladybug blinks in shock at finding the akumatized item. She de-evilizes the item, the akuma, and then uses her Miraculous Ladybug Power to fix the damage. Chat Noir and Volpina drop to the ground, Chat Jaune nuzzling her master, " What have I done? " Juleka asks, she realized she had been a victim of an akuma.

" It wasn't your fault, blame this all on Hawk Moth. Go home, Chat Jaune and I will help our teammates. " Ladybug says.

She manages to get them on Chat Jaune's back and flies them to rof of the Japanese Consulate. Chat Noir comes to just as her transformation ends, " You got Volpina, Chat Noir? I have to recharge Tikki. "

Chat Noir groans, " Yeah, I got her. What happened anyhow, LB? "

" You two got caught in the middle of one gear. You must have slammed into each other at the same time Geargrinder formed the gear around you two as well. "

Once Tikki has eaten she transforms again, helping Chat to get Volpina off of Chat Jaune. The younger teen was still out cold until Chat Noir lays his forehead on hers, " I hate empathy overload. " Volpina says once coherent enough.

" Let me guess, you could feel Geargrinder's emotions through her gears, right? " Ladybug asks.

Volpina nods, curling into Chat Noir, now that she was conscious she could bury herself in his emotions until she could sort out what she just went through. All empaths needed anchors and shields, just in case. Chat Noir was hers just as in their civilian lives Adrien Agreste was Naeva Albarn's. Chat Jaune returns to her cuddly mode, and leaps onto Volpina's lap. The vixen starts to relax by degrees as she's able to sort her emotions out from Geargrinder's. Chat Noir cards his fingers through her hair gently, relaxing her further. It was only when she actually fell asleep still transformed that he sighs, " I'll get her back to your place, better to let her have a mini nap to recharge her empathic batteries. "

Ladybug nods and flies away on her yo-yo in grappling hook style. Chat Noir and Chat Jaune take care of their youngest member, Chat Noir didn't mind that he was being used as a combination of a pillow and plushy cat. Volpina's ears perk up half an hour later, her tails twitching as she wakes up from her fox nap, " Ready to go home, ma petite sœur? "

" Tails Down! "

" Claws In! "

Naeva stays curled up where she was, Jeanne still on her lap, only now Naeva was absentmindedly petting the nekomata. Adrien sighs, but makes no indication he wanted to leave, he did text Nathalie and tell her he was with his little sister. Only his dad and Nathalie knew how he really felt about her. Since Naeva didn't mind him using her as a shield against his fans, or pretending to be his girlfriend, he'd let the public think whatever the hell they wanted to. It's not like he cared at the moment since he didn't actually have a girlfriend. Finally Naeva teleports them to the home portion of the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie, straight onto the couch in front of the tv. Thanks to Netflix they could binge watch their favorite animes. Adrien picks this time and chooses _RWBY_ to binge watch with Naeva. Naeva got her daily homework done before she left school as did those that they spent the day with. Adrien had actually enjoyed himself for once because he could hang out with friends if Naeva was with them.

It was Sabine whom found them, " Dinner first, then you can go back to your sibling bonding. "

" Liǎojiě(Understood). " they reply at the same time.

Jeanne purrs when she sees the turkey leg for her while Naeva practically dives into the Japanese fare spread out on the table. One 'Itadakimasu' from Naeva and she's eating. Sabine and Tom shakes their heads fondly, at least she did say a prayer of a sort before starting to eat. She also takes the time to explain what each dish is to Adrien, and to his credit he tried a little bit of everything, going back for seconds of what he had actually liked. He did know how to use chopsticks since he did order Chinese take out every now and again. " What does 'Itadakimasu' mean anyhow? "

" It can mean numerous things from 'Thanks for the Food' to 'Let's Eat' or 'Bon appétit' as well. It's short, sweet, and to the point to say a prayer. " Navea answers him.

" I see, " it was then he saw the mochi, " What's this? "

" Mochi, and from the color I'm going to say Sakura Mochi at that. " Naeva says, though she tries some first, " Definitely Sakura Mochi. Go on, try some, it's not often Sakura Mochi is made, It's generally made with other flavors since Sakura Mochi is made from Cherry Blossom petals or the leaves. Generally it's for Girl's Day and only made in the spring. "

" I may have a few friends that grow cherry trees, and have varieties that produce blossoms at different times of the year. " Tom admits.

Naeva smirks when Adrien falls in love with Sakura Mochi, after dinner and dessert the surrogate siblings go back to their anime marathon. Since both of them had been lacking in basic human affection they were both snugglers. While to the outside observer they might look like a couple the Dupain-Cheng's knew better. Once they realized Adrien was learning how to handle the lower social circles from Naeva, and that he only looked at her with fondness they had no problem with the two of them being in Naeva's room with the door shut. For the most part that was when they were working on Naeva's semester project. Adrien would help her get the noble pretentiousness just right, and his looks were aristocratic enough that once he was in period clothing Naeva could use him as a model. He could pull the look off surprisingly enough, though he had asked Marinette to make him an Odd Della Robbia costume of his Lyoko form.

Marinette had snickered at this, but Adrien would make a good Odd since he had the blonde hair, he would only need colored contacts for his eyes. Naeva was fully planning on taking Adrien to an anime/manga con, and Code Lyoko did count. Since Naeva counted as a bodyguard Adrien could be a normal teen as long as he was with her. Hence why Naeva was a part of every group outing that was planned. Marinette was the one to cover them both up with a lightweight sheet, and switch Netflix over to their customized Pandora channel. She grabs Adrien's phone before sending a text to Nathalie that Adrien had fallen asleep watching anime with Naeva at her place. No need to bother with clothes since Marinette had made a few outfits with him in mind after all.

Adrien didn't mind wearing a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original. Plus, he liked her designs a lot better than his father's after all. He just didn't say that out loud to his father. Plagg and Kitsuna were eating their preferred foods while Jeanne was curled up near her master, and his adoptive litter mate.

Gabriel frowns when Nathalie informs him of his son's whereabouts, though he knew Adrien would be safe with Naeva Albarn and his pet nekomata. Adrien just claimed his new cat had a genetic mutation to have two tails. He supposed he did need to let his son make his own choices now. Even he got a few chuckles out of the rampant speculation about his son's relationship with Miss Albarn. Knowing that Adrien was using her as a shield from his more fanatical fangirls. He would invite Naeva to one of the upper crust parties, but her grandmother had warned him against that, Naeva was more than likely to bluntly tell all the idiots the truth, she hated playing nice. While Adrien would enjoy watching her tear the idiots to shreds, he, himself, did not want to deal with that just yet. Instead he allowed Adrien to skip out on the parties to actually act his age for once.

He knew his son's friends made plans for outings that Naeva was always a part of so Adrien could learn how to interact with others his own age of all walks of life. Gabriel was displeased to admit that he had neglected that portion of his son's education. It was time to allow him to stretch his legs. He'd use a bird analogy, but with his son's feather allergy that wasn't the best way to go. Adrien was finally coming into his own now that he was being allowed to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _This is book, manga, song, and movie titles_

 **This is dreams and flashbacks**

-This is sign language-

Unless I write in another language, the conversation is in English to give all parties practice with speaking said language. Translations will be after the words as well.

Ma petite sœur- my little sister/little sister

Mon frère- my brother/brother

Juuban District, Minato Ward, Japan:

Hino Rei tunes into the weather girl contest in Paris between Aurore Beauréal and Mireille Caquet, using her phone to vote for Aurore. The girl had obviously put in a lot of hard work in order to win the weather girl spot. The raven haired and violet eyed fourteen year old is miffed when Mireille get the spot instead. She shuts the television off and frowns as she thinks on how difficult her fights as Sailor Mars are getting, that included the fact that she was training her ass off in her spare time as well.

Paris, France:

Naeva is curled up on a bench while she watches Adrien at his photo shoot, she was using the opportunity to sketch him in a more natural setting so she could add that into her manga on the French Revolution. Marinette was babysitting a little girl by the name of Manon while Naeva had made good her escape. When Adrien is given a break he joins her on the bench, " You could do a manga on our other lives. "

" That's for next semester. " Naeva admits, grinning.

Adrien snickers even as he takes a drink from his water bottle, " What's Marinette up to anyhow? "

" She can't say no, so she ended up agreeing to babysit a little girl named Manon. I hightailed it before she could draft me. I'll spend the day being your girlfriend instead. "

Adrien rolls his eyes at this, but he had to admit she was adept at keeping his more annoying fans in check. Naeva happened to have a bottle of apple juice she was drinking currently that she would then refill with water from a fountain. " Isn't this boring for you though? "

" Nope, sketching you in this setting will actually help my semester project. " Naeva states, Jeanne wanders over just then, and jumps onto her master's lap. Adrien scratches her behind her ears, " Hopefully one day soon I can take a break from being a model. "

" Hey, you get anime marathon's with me around. Not to mention, hot off the press manga since I've got you to the point where you can read them in their original Japanese. " Naeva states.

" I know, and thank you for that, Naeva-chan. " Adrien says, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She rolls her eyes at this action, even if she knew damn well why he had done it. He wanted to set the tongues wagging again. Most people would see that as a romantic gesture, and not a loving one from a brother to his younger sister. She just loved how they misread Adrien's displays of affection towards her, yet they seemed to grasp finally that Chat Noir had a thing for Ladybug and just flirted with Volpina. The teen rolls her eyes when she sees Alya had convinced Marinette to bring Manon to the park before she freezes, gathers her stuff up, downs six chocolate bars, and pulls out a piece of Camembert to get Plagg out of hiding, seconds before the latest akumatized victim flies past overhead, freezes the carousel that Marinette, Alya, and Manon are on as well.

She's quick to join Adrien, " Plagg, Claws Out! "

" Kitsuna, Tails Up! "

Volpina and Chat Noir observe the ice surrounding their comrade before sighing, " Can you get them out? "

Volpina looks at him, " Why me? "

" You can teleport, have five tails, and have yet to really use your superpowers yet. " Chat points out.

Volpina glares at him, " You have the destructive power. "

" Which could inadvertently hurt them. " he points out, " I'll deal with Stormy Weather and you free them. "

" I better get two extra pans of Fudge for this, Cat Boy. "

Chat Noir winces and grabs his phone before adding on to Volpina's usual order, then he heads off to try and keep Stormy Weather contained. The Vixen rolls her eyes and starts running through her powers mentally until she sighs, " Vulpintangibility! "

One of her tails droops as the three trapped females race out of the suddenly intangible ice. Volpina winces before standing up straight, " I'm going to go help Chat Noir, now, do try not to get caught in another icy prison you three. " Volpina states, then she teleports off.

Marinette could see the weariness in her housemate's eyes, she realized that using her powers took more out of Volpina than it did her and Chat Noir. Volpina fell upon the pan of Dark Chocolate Fudge that Chat Noir was holding, downing it in five and a half minutes, " Where's our little atmokinetic anyhow? "

" KIDZ+ studio. I barely avoided being turned into kitty litter when she threw a freaking bus at me. Only by spinning my staff rapidly did I come out of that relatively intact. " Chat states.

" LB will join us when she can. " Volpina says, her energy levels back up, somewhat, that was when the next pan of fudge was revealed. She falls on that one as well, this one took her longer to eat, then she grabs Chat Noir, and teleports them off.

They reach the studio only to discover that Stormy Weather had made a recording instead. Volpina's ears twitch and her whip goes flying behind the Miraculous Holders. It wraps around Stormy Weather just as she turns the lights out, then she sends an electrical current down the whip, the handle being wrapped in a conductive metal. Volpina nearly bites her tongue to keep from screaming even as she drops her whip, falling to her knees once the current releases her. Chat Noir races over to her, " You alright, ma petite sœur? "

Volpina manages to get back to her feet with his help, " I am, for the most part. "

The pair race off after Stormy Weather and arrive on the roof just as Ladybug's yo-yo slams into the atmokinetically powered super villainess. " Lucky Charm! "

Ladybug's plan nearly worked until something sharp cut the line of her yo-yo. Volpina teleports into the air and spin kicks the new villain onto the roof hard, " Fox Fire! "

Another tail drops, yes, she did take inspiration from _InuYasha_ for that one. Her attack nails the new villain whom reminds her of one of her school mates, Chardonnay Dupois. His parents owned a vineyard and named him after their favorite drink. She knew damn well he happened to have a knife fetish, she grabs the knife in his hand and teleports over to Ladybug before steeling herself, she races forward, grabs her whip from where it had fallen, and lashes it forward, wrapping it around the parasol. The fox themed heroine yanks back hard as Ladybug de-evilizes the black moth in the knife. The parasol goes flying towards Chat Noir whom catches it, and throws it to Ladybug. Volpina teleports over to him and they watch as Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug power to fix everything.

She teleports them to safe places before teleporting back to where she got her first two pans of fudge before devouring the last one. Then she teleports off, powers down, and sits back on her bench, unsurprised to find Adrien has a chocolate peanut butter milkshake waiting for her. She downs it immediately, taking breaks just long enough to not give herself brain freeze in the process. The photographer tries to drag her into the shoot only to freeze at her glare. Adrien snickers at this, Jeanne ends up being his co-star. Chat Jaune had gone around helping those she could since most of the battle with Stormy Weather had taken place where she couldn't follow her master anyhow.

Naeva was quick to sketch Adrien with Jeanne, it was the happiest she had seen him in a while. Once the sketch was done she was quick to pull out her colored pencils so she could get everything colored just right. Then she was on to her next sketch, she was wearing her Chat Noir inspired outfit that day, which never failed to pick up Adrien's mood. Once the photo shoot is done he joins her on the bench once more, " You good, Naeva-chan? "

" Yeah, I think so. Haven't really moved much since getting back on the bench though. " Naeva admits.

Adrien hands her a dark chocolate bar that she devours, " Well, milady, where shall we go today? "

Naeva smiles at this, " Think you can handle Disneyland Paris? "

" I'm too well known. "

" Ignore the press, let them do what they will, let's just go have fun. Besides, it'll lend credibility to the fan theory that we're dating. "

Adrien snickers at this, while the public at large would see a date they'd just be bonding more as siblings. On the walk to Disneyland Paris they fail to see Chloé spying on them once more. The girl is literally seething with jealousy and anger at what she thinks she is seeing. Hawk Moth smirks in his lair, " Yes, she will make a perfect villainess, go my akuma. "

Chloé Bourgeois smirks when she sees the black moth coming her way before allowing it to merge with her, " Temptress, get me the Miraculous of Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Volpina, then you can get your man. "

" Yes, master. " Temptress says though she allows herself to turn back into Chloé. The reason the others got stopped is because they acted too hastily, she would bide her time, and plan accordingly. That didn't mean she couldn't have some fun before she gained the Miraculous' that her master wanted.

Mayor Bourgeois notices nothing different about his daughter when he bids her goodnight. Once she is certain her father is asleep Chloé becomes Temptress again. Temptress wore a pink version of Starfire's outfit from _Teen Titans_ , only far racier. She goes for a walk in the redlight district, and comes out with several men under her thrall. They would wait until she sent the signal, and then they would attack. Temptress smirks wickedly, this just allowed her to have a lot more fun, more often. She does take the time to tempt Sabrina's father to get him under her thrall as well. Roger Raincomprix was easy to lure into a dark alley where she proceeded to give him a hand job to the point where he would do the rest. She grins when she's lifted up and slammed into the brick wall behind her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounds into her, shoving her top down to reveal her decently sized chest so he could suck on her girls.

Temptress purrs as he keeps going, the more men she seduced the bigger an army she would have. Hawk Moth smiles maliciously as he catches on to Temptress' plans. He approved, it was so nice to have competent help, " Temptress, when you are done with him, come to me, you and I will have a lot of fun together. "

She sends a mental affirmative to the order, quite happily ensnaring her latest victim. Once she is in front of him Hawk Moth smirks, " It's so nice to have competent help, Temptress. Would you like to be my consort? "

" Nothing would please me more, Hawk Moth, I have been waiting for you to infect me so I can truly be myself. The pretentious bitch act gets old after a while. Ruling over everything with you is much more appealing. " Temptress says as she turns back into Chloé, " Besides, I only pretend to like Adrien, at most I want to say I claimed him first. I prefer older men, shall we adjourn to bed, milord? "

Hawk Moth cackles as he follows the teen that was leaving a trail of her clothes behind her, he would never have thought for one moment he would get a consort out of all of this. As Hawk Moth claims his consort Naeva is shaken awaken by Chat Noir, " This is getting to be a common thing, ma petite sœur, what troubles your dreams this time? "

Her flinching was not what he wanted to see, Chat Noir sighs before sitting down and pulling her into his arms. Naeva curls into him instantly, and Chat Noir sighs, " Claws In! "

Plagg frowns as he takes in how vulnerable the reincarnated Moon Princess looked in his partner's arms. Adrien gently cards his hands through her hair, " This wasn't a SM memory, was it. It was from this life time, right? "

She stiffens in his arms, telling him he was right, " What happened, ma petite sœur? "

Naeva sighs, unconsciously reverting to her mother tongue as the story tumbles out of her almost subconsciously. Plagg, Kitsuna, and Adrien can all feel protective rage rising up inside of them at the fact that one of her parents nearly amputated her left arm in a fit of anger, then just tossed her in her room after the fact. No wonder she'd needed to get away from Japan entirely, not even his father would sink that low! Once he has her asleep once more he frowns though he did have to smirk when she reaches for the Berlioz plushie he'd gotten for her. Adrien grabs the kitten and holds it within her reach. Once Berlioz is cuddled in between his sister's arms he looks at Kitsuna, " Let me know if she mutters anything concerning, Kitsuna. "

" I will, Adrien. " Kitsuna states.

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

Chat Noir takes his leave, making sure no one sees him leaving, just like he made sure no one saw him entering either. No need for nasty rumors about him to start up after all. Once back home he powers down, grabs his bokken, and starts going through his katas, well, more like he was shadow fencing an opponent so he could work out his rage in a safe manner. No need to leave himself vulnerable to being akumatized after all. Once he gets his anger worked out constructively he goes through his cool down exercises before heading to bed. " Adrien, they will find her eventually. Something big will happen that will call her silver crystal to herself. " Plagg says.

Adrien snarls uncomplimentary things under his breath about the senshi, he'd been following them on the internet, so far Mars and Mercury were active of the four Inners though he suspected Sailor V of being the captain of the guard. After that first dream more had come to him as he slept. He kept a dream journal now, one only he could open to keep people from snooping into his private life. His truly personal things Naeva was holding onto for him until she could arrange for a lockbox that was bigger on the inside that only he could open. Demon Hunters apparently could do some of the same things that were possible in the Harry Potter books. Sure, the senshi might actually be competent this time around, doubtful if Mars and Mercury were being trained by Luna, the one cat Chat Noir couldn't stand back then, sure she may be Mauan, which meant she also happened to have a human form, but she was too damned stuffy and bossy!

Once Adrien was asleep Plagg sighs wearily, he knew Adrien would do whatever he had to, to protect Naeva. Chat Noir had been forced to kill in order to protect the princess before, and would do so again if it became necessary. Ladybug would need to be filled in before that became an issue, that was a certainty. The holder of the Ladybug Miraculous almost never condoned death, there were some that did understand killing to protect those you loved. Chat Noir had sworn an oath to defend Serenity the fifth by all means possible for all eternity. Chat Noir had known things were coming to an end when he made his vow. By that point he'd already seen the princess as a sister. His last partner had been a thief akin to Robin Hood when he'd been chosen the last time. He would have never thought he'd get his old partner back, just different.

North Pole Point D:

" Why has there been no sign of that damned Moon Princess?! " Queen Beryl snarls as she throws lightning bolts of dark energy around her throne room.

Bowed before her feet the Shittenou wisely keep quiet though they were baffled as well. Sailor Mars had been the first senshi to appear in Japan and then Sailor Mercury. They were almost one hundred percent sure that Sailor V was actually Sailor Venus. Once Beryl has calmed down Kunzite speaks up, " Majesty, Chat Noir is active in Paris, France. He was the princess' shadow protector after all. Perhaps she was born in Japan and relocated later. "

" You do raise a good point, Kunzite, Chat Noir took out a lot of our forces when we attacked the Moon in defense of that detestable bitch. " Beryl admits.

" Two other good Miraculous Holders are active as well, Lady Bug, and Volpina. " Kunzite adds on.

" I see, so we have the Cat, Fox, and Ladybug Miraculous' to deal with at the least. Hmm, investigate the Paris situation more thoroughly, Kunzite. We don't want to go in blind after all. " Beryl states.

Paris, France:

Diana Bourgeois snaps awake, flipping onto her feet in order to defend herself. She blinks as she looks around, wondering what the fucking hell had caused that reaction. Why was she on high alert like this? She shrugs and goes back to sleep, she'd figure it out soon enough. What she didn't realize was the fact that her instincts had sensed what happened to her half-sister, sure she could cheerfully strangle her most days, but Chloé did happen to still be her sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _This is book, manga, song, and movie titles_

This is dreams and flashbacks

-This is sign language-

Unless I write in another language, the conversation is in English to give all parties practice with speaking said language. Translations will be after the words as well.

Ma petite sœur- my little sister/little sister

Mon frère- my brother/brother

Paris, France:

Naeva Albarn fidgets as she waits outside the gates of Adrien and Marinette's school, it was time to tell Marinette about the Silver Millennium. Adrien had filled her in on everything he remembered, it meshed with everything she had remembered. Thankfully, from what she had mined from the internet Jupiter had yet to awaken. She was not looking forward to how much more she would remember with Jupiter's awakening, at all. Adrien sighs when he takes in the body language of his little sister, she was not looking forward to this. She didn't want to tell anyone, but Marinette happened to be their teammate. If anyone deserved to know it would be Marinette.

Once the three friends set off, not even Naeva picks up on the change in Chloé. To be fair, Chloé generally always felt like a catty bitch anyhow. They would only realize the danger she represented far too late. Still, the blonde didn't even suspect that Volpina, Chat Noir, and Ladybug had just walked away from her and the school. Once at a secured room at the Japanese Consulate, the Kwami's favorite foods supplied on the table along with various things for the humans Naeva immediately curls into Adrien. Marinette blinks, " What is going on you two? I know damn well you haven't decided to date each other. "

Adrien sighs, " Plagg, you know more, could you maybe start this out. "

Plagg sighs as well, especially when he takes in the sight of Naeva literally trying to disappear out of the room, " Et in fide. Et forte miraberis, parum procer(Have faith in her. She may surprise you, little princess). "

" Non omnia sunt bona elit(Not all surprises are good). " Naeva replies in the same language.

Adrien rolls his eyes, " Mihi crede, soror, paulo(Trust me, little sister). "

Before Marinette can say anything Plagg starts the tale, absolutely stunning Tikki into silence once the tale is over, " I had forgotten that the owner of the Cat Miraculous was connected to the Silver Millennium until the last one died trying to protect the princess. I heard that she managed to send the Ring back to the guardian with the last of her strength. "

" I did, we were both run through by Endymion, he was jealous of my relationship with Cat Boy. " Naeva admits.

Adrien snorts, " He was also pissed about the fact that like Saturn I refused to allow him entrance into your private chambers. "

" Why didn't you castrate him back then? " Naeva asks, genuinely curious about the answer.

Adrien smirks, " Oh, I threatened to do worse to him. "

Every being in the room is giving him their full, undivided attention, " What's worse than castration for a male anyhow? " Kitsuna asks.

" I threatened to lock him in a room, without his powers, mind you, with all the women he'd tricked into his bed. " Adrien says.

Naeva's eyes light up manically, " Damn, if only you were my genetically related brother. Best big brother ever. "

Marinette is having trouble keeping herself from laughing her ass off as she fully assimilates what Adrien had just said like he was talking about the newest fall line. " You are evil, Adrien. "

" I also happen to know how to use the evils of paperwork against my father, he just hasn't pushed me to that point, yet. "

Agreste Manor:

Gabriel Agreste shudders suddenly, someone had mentioned the bane of his existence, the dreaded paperwork, specifically using it against him. Whom did he know that he had annoyed to that point anyhow? The man winces, his assistant Nathalie, and worse, his son. Adrien had no problems with paperwork, having developed a system for dealing with all of his fan mail easily enough. He managed to stay caught up with his fan mail while he, himself, could barely keep caught up with his, he shudders here, _paperwork_. He'd have to work on his relationship with his son. Let him have more freedom, as Adrien could fully and truly unleash that hellacious creation upon him without feeling one whit of guilt about it.

Japanese Consulate:

Adrien and Plagg answer most of the questions from Marinette since the older girl had deduced very quickly Naeva wanted nothing to do with being the Moon Princess. It was only when she fell asleep that Plagg and Kitsuna share a significant look, " If she gets dragged into the senshi mess it will break her. As it is, Adrien being the previous owner of the Ring reincarnated is a good thing. He didn't just protect her physically, he protected her mentally and emotionally as best he could as well. " Plagg states.

" That's where so many people go wrong, they don't think to protect all of someone, you can't completely stop someone from being hurt emotionally, but you can give them the tools to weather the storm a whole lot better. " Marinette admits.

Kitsuna sighs, " It's worse than you think, Plagg, thanks to the fact that Adrien has essentially given her non conditional familial love she's relatively stable, if that's taken away from her, she could either go catatonic, or worse, go on a killing spree. "

This doesn't surprise Adrien, " I know, it's why the Moon Princess always had Chat Noir, or whatever my predecessors called themselves as a shadow protector. We were a fail safe, in case the stress became too much, and the senshi didn't notice in time. Thankfully Saturn generally recognized the fact her older paternal half-sister was about ready to snap though. "

" True, damned thing is it was essentially her mother and senshi that caused her to snap nearly five times a day. It's why you never stopped her from her _stress relief_ method with Sailors Nyx and Hesper. " Plagg states.

Adrien groans, " Don't remind me, but they were able to keep her relatively emotionally even. The rest of the time we ended up pranking the unholy hell out of whomever the fuck was stupid enough to piss off someone whom had a sibling like relationship with Loki Odinsson himself, happened to be best friends with Eris, Greek Primordial Goddess of Chaos, you know, beings like that. "

Plagg snickers at the reminder, " You have to admit you got the queen good. "

Adrien has to stuff his fist into his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing as he remembers that while Plagg tell his audience about the prank they had pulled, turning the throne room into an ahead of its' time bounce house combined with a sex toy shop. Marinette blinks after Plagg shares the entire set up, " You two did not do all that, there's no way. "

Adrien smirks, " Ma petite sœur can traverse time/space at a whim, it was how we got the toys. The bounce house was actually a creative combination of runic arrays and spell work. "

" I stand by what I said earlier, you are evil. " Marinette says.

" Why do you think the pair of us get along so well. With Naeva around I actually get to act my age so long as she's a part of a group outing. " Adrien states.

Naeva's eyes slit open to find Adrien's fingers subconsciously carding through her brown hair, once a month, without fail she made certain to get her hair touched up at the Consulate. Kitsuna brings her some blueberry mochi to snack on. " What all did I miss? "

" Oh, things you wouldn't want to hear for the most part, except for the retelling of a certain prank, Throne Room. " Adrien answers.

Naeva starts cackling at the mere mention of that prank, " Oh, she was so pissed about that, and she never did find out who pulled that one off because every trickster deity would just start laughing their asses off whenever it was brought up. "

Adrien brings out the burner phone he had merely for taking pictures of Naeva's victims, his dad's other models, before showing them to Naeva. The younger teen just laughs merrily at the hell she had wreaked upon the poor hapless fools that had annoyed her brother. " Glad I got you this burn phone now, mon frère? "

" Hell yes, since I only ever use it to take pictures no one even suspects I have three phones on me. Though I'll have to get a fourth if I ever start dating, not to mention take acting and disguise classes. " Adrien says.

Naeva blinks, " I might know someone whom would be willing to teach you, though your best disguise would be going out in drag, you'd need to master accents, how to shift your body language, that sort of thing. From what I saw in the paper today _he_ is in Paris right now. "

" Who are you talking about? " Marinette asks her before Adrien can.

Naeva grins, " A good friend of mine, one that I never let on I even knew for good reason. I'll just go see if he'd be up for the challenge. You two stay here. Kitsuna, let's go, I have an old friend to hunt down. "

Paris in general/Japanese Consulate:

Naeva rolls her shoulders as she makes her way through the throngs of people in Paris, she had already figured out the note, so she knew in the general vicinity of where to find him after all. She snickers when she sees what appeared to be a girl wearing a tasteful black halter dress and sensible flat shoes. " Jigoku ni anata wa Furansu de nani o shite iru no ka(What in the hell are you doing in France)? "

The 'girl' in question doesn't even try to deny 'her' true identity as there were two people that were always able to identify 'her' true identity after all, " Shūgakuryokō, rokudenashi to osananajimi ga sore o tsukuru koto ga dekinakattanode, sore o riyō suru koto o kimemashita(School trip, decided to take advantage of it since the bastard and my childhood friend couldn't make it). "

Naeva sighs, " Gakkō wa dono yō ni ōku no gakusei ga arimasu ka(How many students does the school have)? "

" Watashi wa Egota ni aru subete no gakkō ga koko ni aru koto o genkyū suru no o wasuremashita ka(Did I forget to mention that every school in Ekoda is here)? "

Naeva face palms, " You did, baka(idiot). You up for a challenge? "

" What kind of challenge? "

" Teaching someone the fine art of disguise. " Naeva deadpans.

Her companion grins, " Lead the way, Kitsune-dono. "

Naeva smacks 'her' upside the head before teleporting them into the Consulate room where she had left Marinette and Adrien. Both teens blink when they see the fourth human with Naeva, " Whom is this? " Adrien asks.

" Your new disguise teacher, if they're agreeable. " Naeva states.

Her companion smirks, and walks over to the couch with a natural feminine sway to 'her' gait. Adrien blinks as he takes in his maybe disguise teacher and then he goggles, " How the hell do you pull off acting like a girl so well? "

Marinette blinks and does a doubletake, " Adrien, how did you know? "

" I'm a model, he's got an Adam's apple for one, and well, instinct I guess. " Adrien says, snorting.

" Kitsune-dono, I am going to like training him, Adrien Agreste, right? "

" I am. "

" Then I need to thank you for being the overt stabilizing influence she's needed. Since we could never let anyone know that we even knew each other I couldn't do all that was needed. Sure, we have burner phones that we can use to talk to each other, the pranksters only chat room as well, but sometimes a face to face is what is needed, " here he pauses and Naeva looks like she is going to speak up, " Don't, you've been borderline suicidal for years, the only reason you never tried was because of me. I'd break into your home and force you to talk, help you prank those that were bullying you the worst because of your unfortunate name and hairstyle, and made certain you'd have enough money to get lunch at school, buy breakfast on the way to school, and dinner as well. "

Naeva snorts, " I'm damned better dip than you are, remember that. "

" I will grant you that, but you never took enough for all of your needs, your manga, yes, you did take enough to keep up to date with that, though why manga? "

" Baka, you have your _tricks_ to de-stress with, I read manga. " is Naeva's immediate reply.

" Who are you anyhow? " Marinette asks the newbie.

A smirk appears on his face, " Oh, just a gentleman trickster. "

Naeva walks over to him and smacks him upside the head, " His name is Kuroba Kaito, mostly I use him as pervert deterrent and an emergency date as well. "

" Naeva-chaaaaannnn, must you ruin my fun? " Kaito wails while pouting.

" Get back to looking like you, baka(idiot). "

Kaito drops a smoke bomb and once the smoke dissipates the other two teens stare in shock, " How the hell did you do that? "

" A magician never reveals his secrets, my dear student. " Kaito says, smirking.

" Oh, Kaito, leave the earrings, ring, and necklace alone, they're rare, and very important, okay. " The kwami had hidden themselves when she'd arrived with Kaito.

" They're Miraculous'. Think I haven't followed the news in France, Kitsune-dono. I knew you had to be Volpina, which means my student is Chat Noir, leaving you, dear Marinette as Ladybug. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. "

" You're still willing to teach me? " Adrien asks.

" You want this training so you can avoid the press and your fans once you finally get a girlfriend, right? " Kaito asks him.

" Yes, why? " Adrien asks.

" Then yes, I will still teach you, you already act differently as Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir. More because as Chat Noir you can let your wilder side out, right? " Kaito asks.

Adrien grins, " Ma petite sœur, wherever did you find my new disguise teacher anyhow? "

Naeva outright laughs at this and Kaito groans, " Naeva-chan, please, don't tell them. "

The sapphire eyed teen just grins at him, " I found him frozen stiff in an aquarium, his class had gone on a fieldtrip to a zoo. His teacher didn't realize he suffers from Ichthyophobia, I managed to channel his fear into myself long enough to get him out of there, he subsequently joined my class since we went through the aquarium portion of the zoo first. "

" Hey, I'm allergic to feathers. " Adrien tells the magician.

Kaito pouts, " Guess it's a good thing I had to leave my doves at home then. "

" You have doves? " Marinette asks.

" A whole cote of them actually. " Kaito admits as he pulls Naeva down on his lap.

Naeva chuckles, " His doves are actually quite nice. Plus, he's been teaching me his tricks, when we can actually meet up. Mostly at orphanages where he puts on shows for the kids, and I deliver new books that I managed to convince different book stores to donate. "

" It sucks not being able to actually act like we know each other. " Kaito admits.

" What are you two to each other anyhow? " Marinette asks them.

Kaito sighs as he runs a hand up and down Naeva's spine, " It's complicated, she's like a sister and girlfriend rolled into one even though we've never even contemplated dating each other outside of the emergency dates we've done. There's also the rare make out to get idiots that just don't give up to leave us alone. All either of us know is that we'll do anything for each other. "

" In other words you two use each other as shields from idiots. " Adrien says.

Kaito grins, " Pretty much though losing our first kiss to each other wasn't that bad. Better than the alternatives though she has a bigger pool to play in. "

Naeva rolls her eyes, " Just because I'm bi doesn't mean the selection pool is any better. Too many girls are vapid, shallow bitches. Then there's the fan girls, don't get me started on mon frère's fangirls, and finally the giggly, boy crazy, shopping manic, makeup obsessed females. "

Kaito grins, " The male side of it, Naeva-chan? "

Naeva groans, " They either want one of those vapid idiots, an easy lay, someone to do their homework for them, eye candy, or a submissive fool. I will not date an idiot, they have to have a sense of mischief, dammit. "

Marinette looks at her housemate, " You really have thought a lot about this, haven't you, Naeva? "

" Unfortunately, I've already gotten Kaito to agree that if I end up with a girl he'll be the father, I rather like the odds of any kid of his getting his intelligence and sense of mischief. " Naeva states.

Kaito smirks, " The odds are very high, what with your sense of deviousness and intelligence, Naeva-chan. "

Kaito whistles a merry tune as he heads back to the hotel he would be staying in. Thankfully his roommate was going to be Hakuba, but since Hakuba couldn't come at the last minute he had no nosy roommates to deal with. It was then he saw the black and gold Chinese puzzle box on the nightstand by the bed he had claimed for himself. His room didn't even look like it had been broken into so how had that gotten there? More importantly, why was there a black and gold Chinese puzzle box waiting for him on his temporary bed anyhow? Shrugging he opens the box and is startled when a small reptilian like being pops out of it, " Hello, Kaito, I am Chamela, the Kwami of the Chameleon Choker. "

Violet eyes widen in disbelief, " I'm a thief. "

" One whom does whatever he can to help others. Besides, Pandora is a gem that needs to be found and protected from the wrong hands. Also, I can help you with your disguises. When you're out stealing, the choker won't even show up around your neck. "

" What's your food to recharge with so I can let Navea know, and she can get me something that will be ever refilling with it inside. "

" Chocolate covered grasshoppers. " Chamela states.

" Makes sense considering you are a chameleon, now what's the phrase to use my Miraculous? " Kaito asks her.

" Mood Shift. " Chamela states.

" Of course, chameleons change color due to temperature and emotive states. " Kaito murmurs.

Chamela looks at her new partner, generally she wouldn't have been given to a thief, but Kaito Kuroba was different, he happened to have a heart of gold. It didn't hurt that the holder of the Fox Miraculous trusted him implicitly. For that to happen he had to be a good person internally, even if he did happen to be a thief. Not all thieves were also murderers after all, some just stole because they had no other choice. In his case he loved the thrill of the challenge. Thanks to that fact that Naeva had pointed out he needed to make his identities as different as possible not even Hakuba Saguru had cottoned on to the fact that Kaito Kuroba happened to be Kaito KID after all.

The next day Kaito finds himself at a race between Kim Lê Chiến and Alix Kubdel. Naeva was tucked in between him and Adrien, apparently she'd had a bad feeling about today, so she'd texted him to get him here. Fortunately for Marinette since she had to be there as well her parents had hired Cher Dupont and Diana Bourgeois(Diana as a volunteer) as workers for the Boulangerie Patisserie so they could handle the pick up from a customer. Only Naeva was aware of the new Miraculous Holder as she'd had to meet Kaito at the Consulate and fill them in. Naeva and Kaito both frown when Alix's special watch gets destroyed, they drag Adrien off to somewhere private, " She's about to be akumatized, mon frère. " Naeva states.

" Why is Kaito here then? "

Kaito smiles in that disturbing way that makes Nakamori-keibu twitchy, " I've joined the ranks, Adrien-kohai. Chamela, Mood Shift! "

" Kitsuna, Tails Up! "

" Plagg, Claws Out! "

Chat Noir, Volpina, and Bahurupī, whose outfit looks to be shifting colors almost constantly, made of the same material as Chat Noir's drop down as Timebreaker makes her debut. Marinette tries to reason with her, that fails, unfortunately. Then Timebreaker starts blading around, touching the students present, they start to look see through, and Bahurupī curses before using his weapon, the ability to make invisible walls to box her in, well more a minor ability, his weapon was actually a rapier that he really hoped he would not have to use, " We need to get her right rollerblade, right? " Bahurupī asks his fellow heroes, in a genuine French accent no less.

" Correct, you got a plan, Bahurupī? "Volpina asks.

" Maybe, but we'd need perfect timing and coordination for this to work. "

Chat Noir grins as Ladybug joins them, " I get it, we're going to use her blades against her somehow, right? "

" That's right, Chat Noir. "

" Do we need my Lucky Charm? " Ladybug asks.

Bahurupī thinks about this, " No, just be ready to cleanse the akuma, Ladybug. "

Volpina had her whip ready and races off. Ladybug gets her yo-yo ready as well while Chat Noir gets ready to use his power. Bahurupī releases his invisible box from around Timebreaker, leaps up into the air, watches as Chat Noir destroys the ground in front of himself with his Cataclysm power, Timebreaker swerves, and Bahurupī places the invisible wall, formed to be a ramp in front of her, causing her to go airborne. Volpina's whip lashes out, wraps around the right roller blade, pulls it off, and tosses it to Ladybug whom breaks it over her knee, purifies the akuma and uses her Miraculous Ladybug power to restore everything, including Alix's watch. The Miraculous holders all form up around Volpina so she can teleport them away, drop their transformations, then rejoin the class.

Kaito was wearing a hoody that allowed Chamela to hide in the front pocket, and eat her Chocolate Covered grasshoppers out of their box that was spelled to be ever refilling. Marinette had offered to make him more durable clothing once she found out from Tikki that he was looking for an immortality causing jewel. In other words she had offered to make him a new Kaito KID suit. His hoody actually happened to be a graphic one with Dark Mousy on it. Kaito loved _D. N. Angel_ since the protagonist was actually a thief! How much better than that could you get?! Kitsuna was hiding in Naeva's messenger bag along with Plagg, both pigging out on their preferred foods as well.

Alix looks at Naeva's outfit, a remarkable recreation of Iktsuki Minami or Ikki, the Storm King in _Air Gear's_ outfit, " Where did you get that, Miss Albarn? "

" It's a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original. " Naeva answers.

Alix almost teleports over to Marinette, " How much for you to make me a Agito/Akito/Lind Wanijima outfit? "

Marinette blinks as Naeva laughs at the look on her face, " You've never dealt with true otaku before, have you, Marinette-chan? "

" Let me guess, Alix is an _Air Gear_ otaku? " Kaito asks her.

" Of course, Ikki is my fave character and apparently Alix likes the Fang King. " Naeva states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or Kuroba Kaito.


End file.
